The Legendary
by Sita Seraph
Summary: The Mist of Darkness has arrived and looking for the Legendary. It has brought an old friend, a man cursed with the sight of the future. Now to make it's collection complete for it's plans, it is after Son Gohan. And anyone in it's way, falls...(finished)
1. Changing

            A lone figure stood before seven black dragonballs, seeming much like mist.  Blackness swirled around what looked like human-like figure, some of it floating off away from it.

" Come forth, dragon," the mist hissed. Immediately, the balls glowed and exploded outwards, sending out waves of gold and black light.  A gold dragon formed from the swirls of light and stretched out among the sky.  Black scales littered his yellow body and the once large black mist looked like a mere dot to the giant dragon.

" You have summoned me," the golden dragon boomed.  His voice was soft but demanding, filling the sky with terror. " You have three wishes.  Make them now."

" Of course," the mist said and it grinned- if that was possible.  " My first wish is this."

*******

Goku lay sprawled out under the afternoon sun, in the curving green grass.  It rolled around his body, tickling it, as the wind blew over the valley.  It was one day to him, to think and remember.  He lowed his power level to a mere peck so family or friends wouldn't find him.  Sure, he loved being with them but for just one day, he wanted it to be just him and the warming sun.  To not worry about saving the earth from destruction, even if it had been peaceful for years.  For him anyway.  Gohan's life hadn't though.

Goku still remembered the night he found Gohan outside, in the middle of the night, staring up at the stars blankly.  He didn't know what woke him up or why he had looked outside to see his son, but he had.  And when he had approached his son and asked him what was wrong, he said nothing for the longest of moments.  Goku could remember the seriousness in his features, the concentration but relaxation, as he looked up at the lights in the sky.  It had made no sense to him but Gohan did speak to him that night, simple words but very complex at the same time.

" A race was destroyed years ago," Gohan said softly. " But that doesn't mean people let it go."

Goku opened his eyes to watch the floating clouds.  The next morning, Gohan had not mentioned, nor remembered, their meeting outside under the black sky. At first he thought Gohan was keeping something bottled up inside of him, not letting anyone know.  But Gohan carried on, spirited as usual and Goku let go of his concerns and carried on himself.  But as Goku remembered that night, he wondered what Gohan meant and why he had said those exact words.  What people was he talking about?

Goku sighed softly.  It didn't matter either way.  Maybe Gohan was sleeping all in all.  The boy indeed didn't remember at all saying those words, or getting up for that matter, when Goku asked him.

Deciding that he had stayed long enough, Goku stood up and brushed his orange gi slowly.  Besides, he was pretty hungry.

*******

Gohan was sitting outside when his father landed in front of the house, reading quietly from a red book under the tree that sat in front of their front yard.  Black hair that was cut short was taking an incredible liking to Goku's style on one side of his head and went this way and that.  Black bangs hanged over his forehead and over his coal eyes, dark with knowledge and understanding but stained with innocence.  He was wearing his house clothes, a white buckled up shirt and pants, made mainly for his studying.  Unfortunately, he was getting a tad bit big for the white suit for his muscles begged to be released from it's tight confinement.

" Hey Gohan," Goku greeted and walked towards his son.  Gohan looked up and grinned brightly, always happy to see his father.

" Hey Dad," Gohan greeted in return and scooted some to give some sitting room for his father.  Goku sat down next to Gohan, bending his knees to rest his elbows on them and dangle his long and strong arms.

" What are ya reading?" Goku asked, looking at the book.

" Nothing much," Gohan said closing the book and setting it aside.  " Where did you go?

" Just went out to be by myself for awhile," Goku answered honestly.

" I know what you mean," Gohan commented, smiling once again.  Goku grinned and rubbed Gohan's hair affectionately.

" I'm hungry," Goku said and Gohan laughed.

" Oh so that's why you're back," Gohan said.

" Um, pretty much," Goku answered, honest once again.

" I'm sure Mom has lunch ready," Gohan said.  " Lets go eat."

*****

_" I want him.  Capture all who are close to him.  Then bring him to me.  I want only him."_

_ _

Gohan opened his eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling.  The memory of the dream was forgotten as soon as he peeled open his eyes and now he wondered what had woken him.  Looking around, he saw nothing amiss in his clean and spotless room.  A desk sat next to his bed, pencils neatly in their place in a jar.  Books sat upright and straight on the shelves.  Shoes lay side by side with unwrinkled clothes hanging above them.  So what wakened him?

Gohan's eyes trailed over to the open window and out at the star glittered sky.  The drapes of the window fluttered restlessly on the warm night wind.  Maybe the rustling of the curtains woke him up.  Sighing, but not at the least bit tired, Gohan pulled back the blankets and swung his legs over to touch the cold wooden floor.  Making a soft padding sound with his feet, he walked over to the sill of the window, past his desk, and looked outside.  The soft whistling of the wind and the song of the crickets filled the night air but nothing else disturbed the silence.  But Gohan felt, just a tinge, that something was wrong.  Maybe somebody watching him.  Gohan looked out farther, straining his sharp eyes to see well out in the dark.  But nothing moved nor caught his attention.  Just the strange feeling of eyes staring at him.

Suddenly very chilled and…slightly afraid, Gohan closed the window quickly.  The drapes to the side stilled immidately and Gohan turned around-and let out a small cry.


	2. Silence....The First Fall

" I don't know what's wrong with him," Goku explained to Vegeta, Krillin, Bulma, and Piccolo.They were all gathered at the Capsule Corp. by Goku's request.Ever since he had found Gohan curled up on the floor in his bedroom a couple nights before, the boy had been silent and isolated.

" Probably nothing is wrong with him," Vegeta scoffed." He just wants you to stop babying him."

" Me and ChiChi aren't 'babying' him, Vegeta," Goku defended.

Vegeta simply snorted in reply.

" So he hasn't said anything about what he saw?" Bulma asked." About whatever made him cry out?"

" No," Goku shook his head.

" Did you even ask him?" Piccolo now asked.

" Of course," Goku explained." He just doesn't answer."

" Maybe he doesn't want to tell you," Vegeta said.

" Why wouldn't he?" Goku countered, looking back at Vegeta.

" Ugh," Vegeta grunted. " Look, Kakarott, he probably had a dream and cried out."

" So how did he get on the ground?"

" How would I know!?"

" Okay, boys, stop it," Bulma ordered putting her hands up between the two full bred Saiyans.

" Shut up woman!" Vegeta yelled.

" This isn't going to get us anywhere, Vegeta!" Bulma yelled back.

Gohan listened as the adults, mainly Vegeta and Bulma, started bickering and yelling back and forth.He sighed heavily and moved away from the doorway and back to the living room.Vegeta was right; he did just want to be left alone.Couldn't they see that he didn't want to talk about it?

Giving another half-hearted sigh, Gohan sat down on the couch with a slump and curled up, arms wrapping around his knees.He set his chin gently one of his knees and turned his eyes to look outside the window, the sun shinning brightly upon the green grass.Gohan didn't look up as the adults started filing out into the living room, all staring at him.He didn't really notice either.He just kept staring outside, at something no one else could see.

" Gohan," Goku said for the tenth time.The boy didn't respond at all, sitting still on the couch.

" What's he looking at?" Bulma asked quietly.Goku looked outside to see but shrugged helplessly.

" I don't know," Goku said." This is what he does all day in his room, stare out the window."

" That doesn't sound like Gohan," Bulma said.

" Exactly," Goku agreed.

Piccolo, who had been silent for the most part, took a step forward and put a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

" Gohan," he said roughly.The boy didn't react at first.Sat completely still.But with a sudden shudder and jerk, Gohan looked up at Piccolo.No one noticed him hugging his knees just a little bit tighter.

" Are you all right kid?" Piccolo asked, concern within his melting glare.

" Of course, Piccolo," Gohan said softly, eyebrows lifting slightly on his young face. " Why wouldn't I be?"

*****

Goku sighed heavily as he sat outside under the tree with the sun settling in front of him.It light up the sky with pretty colors of pink and purple; shadowed the grass with a golden glow; gave the warm air a little chill.Goku usually enjoyed this time of the day.But today, he was cursed with concern for his only son.

They had returned home with no more answers then they hoped.Well, Goku was hoping.Gohan was…just blank.Goku knew that his son was keeping something from everyone, just knew it.His son was like that; don't make anyone worry about him, everyone has enough problems as it is.But enough was enough.Gohan knew when to tell.So why didn't he?Why was he hiding?Could he be…afraid?

Not only was Goku concerned about Gohan's hidden secret but his attitude change.True, ever since after the Cell Games and Goku died, Gohan had grown up a lot.He had taken everything Goku faced upon his shoulders without a word or protest.He had gone on with his life for everyone else's sake.Goku was proud of his son for that.But now, Gohan was seemed to grow up even more.In fact, his ki even had some sort of wave it in.It would shudder at times then grow still and silent.It didn't contain any of the lightness or…happiness it once had.And Goku noted how Gohan had grown so _aware._He knew everything that happened; listened without letting anyone know; saw without even looking.His son had changed both inside and out.

Goku closed his suddenly heavy eyes.Gohan had changed so much in the past few days that Goku couldn't even recognize him.

" I want you to stop worrying about me, Father," Gohan said firmly as they flew high in the air, heading back home.

" What?" Goku asked, looking over at his son.Gohan looked back at him with blank but hard eyes.

" I want you to stop talking about me," Gohan said." I want you to stop worrying about me." And then he turned away, answered none of Goku's questions.When they had landed in front of their house, Gohan went inside and to his room.Goku stayed outside to watch the sun set.

" Please Dende," Goku whispered." Please show me what's wrong with my son."

Goku felt a small twinge of pain in his neck but ignored it.Then he felt a small wave of dizziness set over him. Goku opened his eyes slowly.

He could have sworn he saw himself as he blacked out.

I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but that's the way it is.I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be longer.

Ahh, don't I make Goku think so deeply about things?I actually believe he knows a lot more then he lets on.That's why I'm not very good with stories that make him sound like a retard (unless he's the comedic relief).

_More reviews please-I'm off to work on Half Breed now.I've noticed some of you like it. Thank you for all your support._


	3. The Second Fall

Gohan walked into the kitchen happily, slipping on his blue gi shirt

**Gohan walked into the kitchen happily, slipping on his blue gi shirt.It was morning and the bright sun blared its warmth into the house, giving it a cozy hot feeling.**

** **

**" Hey mom!" Gohan called out under his shirt.When he pulled it down, he saw his mother staring at him dumbfounded.**

** **

**" Gohan…?" She mumbled.**

** **

**" Yes…?" Gohan returned cautiously.Then, before he knew what she was doing, her arms were wrapped around him tightly and crying onto his muscled shoulder.**

** **

**" My Gohan's back!" She sobbed.**

** **

**" Um, Mom…" Gohan squeaked, looking at her from the corner of his eye." I've been here…"**

** **

**ChiChi stood up, wiping away her salty tears (most of them on Gohan's shirt), and smiled, " Of course honey!Now finally you can get back to your studying?"**

** **

**" Where's Dad?" Gohan asked as he watched his mother hurry around the room, shifting things around with new cheer.**

** **

**" He went to go train with Vegeta," she said distractedly. **

** **

**" Cool!" Gohan smiled.He hadn't trained in awhile.Maybe they would let him in on the little spar.Gohan began to run to the door but a screech made him go to a complete halt.**

** **

**" And where do you think YOU'RE going!?" ChiChi shrilled.**

** **

**" To find Dad…?" Gohan explained weakly, turning the statement into a begging question.**

** **

**" I don't think so!" ChiChi yelled and pointed to his room." March!You're going to study!"**

** **

**Gohan hung his head, lost, and dragged his feet to his room.I guess training would have to wait.**

** **

** **

*********

** **

** **

Goku laughed and dodged Vegeta's fist and returned the favor, crashing an iron fist into his sparing partner's stomach.

** **

**" Give up, Vegeta," Goku taunted but Vegeta showed no signs of giving up.Instead he attacked with a frenzy of punches and kicks at Goku's head.Goku frowned and dodged them all with strange cat like grace.**

** **

**" What's wrong with you Kakarott?" Vegeta growled." Are you too weak to fight back?!"**

** **

**In reality, Vegeta had realized throughout the whole spar, Kakarott had been giving it everything-as if it was a real fight.Kakarott always kept something back with shackles when sparing with Vegeta.But it has seemed that the bloody things had broken and Kakarott was fighting full force.But Vegeta refused to let that bother him any- even if the low class Saiyan was stronger then him.**

** **

**" You want me to fight back, Vegeta?" Goku asked.He grinned slowly." All right."Vegeta never knew what hit him.**

** **

**Suddenly Goku was everywhere, slamming fists, kicks, blasts, everything into Vegeta.A kick in the arm followed by a punch in the chest.Behind now, a blast in the shoulder then a kick in the spine.Too fast to comprehend.Too much to think.Before Vegeta knew what was happening next, he was on the ground groaning in immense pain.He couldn't feel his right arm.He tasted his own blood with dirt in his mouth.**

** **

**" Looks like I got a little carried away," Goku's voice reached Vegeta's ears.He heard the soft padding and shuffling of dirt as Goku walked over and knelt down over Vegeta.Vegeta tried to speak but instead spit out his own blood upon the ground.**

** **

**" Ew," Goku said with a fake revolted sound.Behind closed eyelids, Vegeta could hear Goku shift back and forth.**

** **

**" Nothing to say Vegeta?" Goku asked in an innocent tone, almost shocked." That's odd for you.You always have the last word for everything."**

** **

**Vegeta opened his mouth to speak but again choked on his disgusting blood.**

** **

**" Ah, you're in pain," Goku said.As if that wasn't obvious." Well don't worry Vegeta.Everything is going to work out just fine."**

** **

**Vegeta felt Goku's hand on the back of his neck.Vegeta strained and opened his eyes.He couldn't see Goku, only a strange dark haziness in his eyes.It swallowed his vision and soon, Vegeta didn't see or hear any more.**

** **


	4. Hush Baby

Gohan was leaning over heavily on his desk, pencil scurrying across the paper in front of him and the window wide open, accepting the sun's warmth and the earth's gentle breeze within the room.The desk was actually way too small for his long legs, so he sat to the side, legs stretching across the left of the chair.He would really have to complain to his mother about his growing.But for now, he would do with the small bed and desk, clothes, shoes, and room.

_" Go now! Get Piccolo!"_

_ _

Gohan's head jerked up to stare at the wall in front of him.

" Don't go any where Namek…"

_ _

Vegeta?Suddenly the room was all too hot and Gohan was pulling a world record with beginning to sweat immidately.Standing up, he swayed heavily and the pencil went rolling to the floor.When it hit, it made a loud crashing sound and Gohan cried out, grabbing his ears.In the kitchen, he could hear the small crinkle of his mother smacking the dishes together.She was singing a soft tune, something from the radio.Outside, he could hear the soft ruffle of the grass as the wind coursed through it with invisible fingers.The chirps of birds and squeaks of their children.And it didn't make sense.The sounds blurred together, becoming one loud noise that pounded deep within Gohan's head.

Stumbling, Gohan cried out again, trying to block out the noise.It did no good of course and only got worse.Gohan closed his eyes tightly, mouth open in a silent scream.Now his heartbeat joined the group of noises, pounding harder in his ear.

Thump.Thump.Thump.Thump.THUMP!

Oh, Dende, please stop!

THUMP!!! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

Just as Gohan thought he couldn't take it anymore, a loud yell raised over the endless beat of his heart.It sounded so familiar…so close…that Gohan could have sworn that if he reached out, he could touch it.In the darkness behind his closed eyelid, Gohan did just that.He expected nothing but air but was quite surprised when he felt something warm and sticky.Daring a peek, Gohan opened his eyes – and gasped.

Before him was his father and Vegeta, standing over a still, green form.Piccolo.He was lying on his stomach, his breaths coming raspy and hard.His father made no attempt to help him.Vegeta made no scuffle of mockery.They both stood still…grinning.

Then they turned their eyes on him.

Gohan opened his heavy eyes to find himself staring up at the blue sky and white puffy clouds.Confused, Gohan started to raise his head when a sharp stream of pain shot down his neck and spine and back to his head.Gohan moaned and lay still on the lawn, sprawled out.Turning his head gingerly he caught the flash of glass as it caught the sun's light.He was surrounded by glass…and blood.Moving his eyes he looked towards the house and the broken window.Gohan had jumped head first out the window…and nearly broken his skull.

To V.G.: Well you will just have to wait and see who they are after… 

_ _

_………………_

_ _

_Okay they're after Gohan! *sheepish grin* Oh, btw, nothing was never in Gohan.You'll have to wait to understand Gohan's strange mood swing.Thanks for everyone's support!!!!!!_


	5. Unanswered Questions

_My computer has spasms and decides when it wants my text to turn Italic.Ugh._

_ _

_ _

Gohan opened his eyes as he heard his door open and close.His father had entered the room, trying to be quiet, but failed miserably with Gohan's sensitive ears.Thinking about them, they had stopped their mad spasm of hearing every single thing, including a pin dropping.They rang now, instead, and hurt inside and out.

" Nice hat," Goku grinned slightly as he sat down on his son's bed.Gohan's head was wrapped up in a white bandage, blood already seeping through.ChiChi had to work for two hours to get all the glass out of her son's head all the while crying about how he could do such a thing.Gohan had to wonder the same thing also._I mean, I could have killed myself…_

" Hi Dad," Gohan said dryly.His throat was coated with his own blood when sharp glass had cut from the corner of his lips and up along his cheek.He felt sick from drinking so much blood.

" How goes it, Gohan?" Goku asked concerned.His brows furrowed together in his frown, looking slightly older then he was in the dim light.It was night now; the windows were closed shut, besides the one that Gohan had jumped through.It was covered with duck tape in an attempt to keep out the night's air.And strangely, Gohan felt an incredible urge to go outside.

" I'm okay," Gohan said curtly.His head had begun to ache.

" What's going on in there?" Goku asked running a finger on Gohan's forehead.His headache increased.

" I was wondering the same thing myself."

"You've been acting strangely lately, Gohan."

" I haven't."

Goku's brows set heavier, " But now you seem back to normal."

" Dad?"

" Gohan, you're scaring your mother out of her wits.You should try to cool it with these mood swings."

What was he talking about?Gohan remembered studying this whole week with the exception of eating and sleeping.Everyone else was changing!

" Dad I don't know-," Gohan started but he was cut off.

" Why did you jump out the window?You nearly killed yourself."

" I don't know."

" Why are you keeping this from me?"

" Keeping what from you?"

" No more secrets, Gohan.What's going on?"

" I don't know what you're talking about, Dad."

Suddenly, Goku looked completely furious.His face distorted in the dark light, eyes gleaming with frustration.The frown increased, showing dark lines in his handsome features.It reminded Gohan of something…he saw it…before…when-

But the face disappeared and Goku smiled slowly, " Look at this, Gohan."He helped his son sit up then carried him to the window.Gohan rested his heavy head on his father's cool shoulder as Goku pulled back the curtains of the window – revealing the first snow of the season.It flew in beautiful clumps of white over the green grass.

" Isn't it strange?" Goku whispered in Gohan's ear." Snow during summer?"

Gohan nodded slowly.Suddenly he felt very sick.His stomach tossed in a fit of defiance and his head swirled with new images and the pounding headache continued.

" Dad…I don't feel well…" Gohan whispered.Goku turned his head towards his son's pale face and grinned slowly.

" Uhi tgahi ne yhai," Goku said with an accented.His voice was suddenly deeper and darker then usual.

" Dad…?" Gohan mumbled eyes wide.

" Good night Gohan," Goku whispered and replaced his tired son to his bed.


	6. A Boy's Shadow

Gohan stood outside, large snowflakes falling in his black-as-night hair, while he looked onwards on the undisturbed land of white.The tree in his front yard was now like an ice cream cone.The white snow was like a thick blanket across the land; its reach was farther then Gohan could see.And all around him was silence.No song from the birds; they were dead.No movement in his house behind him; they all laid still.Instead, he was only comforted by the whistle of the wind as he blew past him, bringing up snowflakes to brush his face.The wind bit his nose and ears, but he was oblivious to it.He was only concentrating to the figure in front of him.

Gohan took a step forward the same time the shadow in front of him did.They walked silently upon the snow towards the other; not even the crunching of the snow was heard.The figure watched Gohan; Gohan glared at it.Until they stood in front of each other.

Impossible to any physics, Gohan could still not see the figure in front of him.He was permanently consumed in shadows that surrounded it.He radiated of darkness, black swirls of mist surrounding its body.A body of a boy, the same height of Son Gohan.

" Who are you?" Gohan asked, breaking the silence.There was a small echo once the words left his lips, filling the light sky with sound.

The shadow, though, did not return an answer.It stood still, while the wind bellowed around them, picking up pace.It shifted the figure's blackness, switching its current flow around it.

The silence continued between the meeting foes, staring at one another.Gohan found no eyes from this shadow, nothing but blackness in its face.

Suddenly the wind began to take a furious turn and blew hard around the boys.Snow was caught by it and surged around them like a whirlwind, getting thicker and thicker.The shadow was raising its power.

Gohan stepped back slowly as the shadow's mist waved around more franticly, slapping the wind angrily.It wavered in an exotic dance of freedom before it closed back in around its force.Now it looked much like the electricity that surrounded Gohan's body when he turned SSJ 2 for the first time and faced Cell.And the scene before him was all too frightening familiar. 

Then the blackness suddenly stilled, stopped in its position.It was like the figure had gone completely frozen.The wind quieted then stopped completely.The whirlwind of snow fell helplessly to the ground in swaying laziness.But the peace did not last long.Before Gohan could blink, the blackness cracked.Then there was a small explosion as it was burst open and shattered to millions of pieces that fell to the ground and faded into the snow.And where the shadow once stood was a boy with gravity resistant blonde hair.A face of a warrior with deep green blue eyes.He wore a white gi, exposing his muscled chest.A gold sash was wrapped around his waist, swaying slightly the gold aura that surrounded him.One hundred karat gold wristbands clung above his hands, a tightening grasp on his muscled arms. He wore white boots with gold clips (much resembling Future Trunks' attire).And he looked at Gohan with a blank face but sparkling, knowledge eyes.Beautiful eyes that shone with war and peace; grace and clumsiness; hate and love; but most of all: forgiveness. 

_ _

_Oh god…_Gohan thought, taking another horrid step back._It's me…_

The boy, that was once a shadow, smiled slowly.It was sad smile…but strong…and it knew.

_ _

_" Let go," he said." Let it go."_

_ _

_ _

_ _

Gohan was sitting up in bed when he opened his eyes to look down upon his clenched fists.His head pounded worse then ever and it felt like his brain was trying to get out franticly.He tried to ignore it, but it was no use.The dream was soon forgotten as pain overtook him.

I tell ya, that was so fun!!!Thanks for everyone's support!!!! *grabs her reviewers and hugs them all before bursting into tears*


	7. Hello Gohan

I'm sorry if this chapter might be a bum, I'm sorta tired but in a writing mood because of all the reviews I have received

I'm sorry if this chapter might be a bum, I'm sorta tired but in a writing mood because of all the reviews I have received.I also just got the first book to Dragon Ball from On-Cue.Yay!I plan to collect them all now.Goku is such a goof too. *giggles* Bulma is a wanton…Oh excuse me.

_ _

_On a side note, if any 'Half Breed' fans are in here reading this, I'm sorry it's taking me so long to write the next chapter.I'm on the third page and everything is going swell until…I get lazy.So it might be longer then you wish until I get the next part out; I'm sorry about that.I'm falling into writers' block for both of these stories (this chapter is going to be hard since I don't know what to do in it)._

_ _

_Well, if anyone has any questions about the story, feel free to e-mail me ([sita_seraph@hotmail.com][1]).I'll be happy to answer any questions!_

_ _

_ _

_ _

__Gohan opened his eyes slowly as he heard his door open and close and waited patiently for his hazy eyes to clear. Son Goku stood over him, smirking slightly.

" How you feelin' kiddo?" Goku asked, leaning down on his knees to take a better look at his son.

" I have a headache," Gohan complained.Suddenly too hot, he shifted some of the blankets piled on top of him.No wonder he thought it was so warm; he had at least five quilts covering him.

" Well that's expected," Goku grinned." Feel any better to get some fresh air?"

Gohan thought it over before nodding slowly.

" Great," Goku cheered in his enthusiastic voice and reached over and picked up his son.Carrying him on his hip like he did when he was four years old, Goku walked out of the room slowly.

Gohan though closed his eyes and leaned his head down on Goku's shoulder; the room began swirling with images of the house.But all too soon he felt a soft chill as Goku opened the door and a bright light as the sun hit his face.

" Aww…" Gohan moaned softly and opened his eyes to look around him.The snow was slowly melting from the previous day as the sun's hot rays bore upon the earth.

" We're going to go see Piccolo," Goku told his son and Gohan immidately smiled." Close your eyes and hold on."

Gohan did as he was told with no protest and wrapped his fists around his father's orange gi.All of a sudden, Gohan realized how tall he was getting since he was almost as big as his father.

Goku lifted into the air and took off at medium speed, so not to sicken his son.Behind closed eyes, Gohan sighed inwardly as he felt the cool wind wash over his tired body.It took a lot to heal, he found out, especially for a head injury.And getting out of his stuffy house and from his mother's careful watch was just what Gohan really desperately needed.But all too soon, the wind hushed it's healing grace upon his skin as his father dropped to the ground with a soft tap.

" Open your eyes, Gohan," Goku whispered.

Gohan did just that and his jaw dropped open slowly.

" Piccolo?" Gohan squeaked.But Piccolo didn't answer as he was being hung by his neck from Vegeta's grasp, Vegeta sitting on a tree branch.

" What are you doing Vegeta!?" Gohan yelled and immidately regretted doing so as his head pounded furiously, as if to punish him for his loud tone.Wincing to take another look at Piccolo, he noticed that he was badly hurt, with black and blue puffy bruises all over his body and cuts that oozed pink blood which covered all limps and the snow beneath him.

" Dad…do something…" Gohan begged with pain.Goku slowly set Gohan down, the snow crunching under his weight.

" I'm afraid I can't do that, Gohan," Goku said slowly.

" What?" Gohan blinked disbelieving.

" See, we have specific orders, Gohan," Goku continued with a blank face, looking down at Gohan.

" That means, kid, you're coming with us," Vegeta growled, but it made no hiss of a threat or any kind of emotion.The voice didn't even sound like Vegeta's, but more of a droid.

" Why…?" Gohan asked, tiredly.His head still pounded with furious blows; why was his head hurting so much?

" Because you're part of a plan," came a new voice.He stood right behind Gohan and his eyes widened; why had he not sensed the new being?Slowly, and cautiously, Gohan turned around to meet the new deep and dark voice.And received the second surprise in his life.

A tall dark tanned man stood in front of him.A small scar ran down his left cheek and a red bandana hid behind thick black bangs and dark, merciless coal eyes. He wore traditional Saiyan armor with no under garments underneath. But the most amazing feature about this new comer was that he looked exactly like his father, Son Goku.

The man grinned slowly, " Hello Gohan.I'm Bardock, your grandfather."

So the chapter wasn't such a poop like I thought it was going to be.I must have more energy then I think.Anyway, I forgot to clear something up at the beginning of this story so might as well right now, before I forget:

The story takes place two years after the Cell Games.Gohan is thirteen and Goku was wished back around this time for some reason or another. *shrugs*So that makes Gohan pretty tall, still a child, but around the time I love him to pieces.Ah, I haven't seen when he is older but I'm sure he is just as adorable.Aren't you!? *hugs her Gohan pillow she made in sewing class* Oh yes you are!!!!

_*coughs* Sorry about that…_

_ _

_See you next time!_

   [1]: mailto:sita_seraph@hotmail.com



	8. The Third Fall

Gohan gaped at the taller man before him and Bardock smirked slowly, " Now Gohan, don't fight us.You're completely outnumbered."

" That's impossible!" Gohan cried, stepping back." You died on Vegeta!"

" Oh but I'm very much alive," Bardock laughed. " But all answers will be answered soon, Gohan."

" Dad, please!" Gohan looked at his father franticly.What was wrong with them!?

" Do as he says Gohan!" Goku ordered, suddenly seeming all too frightening. 

" No!" Gohan yelled back." I wont do anything you say!"

" Then say good bye to Piccolo," Bardock said calmly.Gohan whirled around to stare at his friend, dangling from Vegeta's grasp like a worm on the hook. 

" Piccolo!" Gohan cried and started to run for him when Goku grabbed him from behind and held him back easily.

" Always the hard way," Bardock seemed to sigh.Gohan stared wide-eyed, still fighting Goku and his tremendous headache, while Vegeta closed his eyes with a smirk.

" Piccolo…" Gohan whispered.

Slowly, Vegeta opened his eyes, completely black.Gohan stared, wide-eyed, as the darkness of his eyes extended outwards like a snake and circled around Piccolo's limp head.

" Piccolo!" Gohan yelled franticly, struggling madly to free himself from his father's grasp.Meanwhile, the black mist that surrounded Piccolo's torn body increased greatly.It even began hissing with anticipation as it circled the Namek warrior.

" Gohan…" Piccolo whispered, but as soon as his parched lips parted, the blackness entered eagerly, being sucked into the open hole of his mouth.

" PICCOLO!" Gohan yelled horrified.Blackness began to cover the corner of his eyes but Gohan found the pain of his head and the unconsciousness. 

Soon, the evil mist has disappeared within Piccolo's body and Vegeta released his death grip.Piccolo sagged to the ground and Vegeta chuckled within his throat, his eyes returning to normal.

" Now, Son Gohan," Bardock whispered within his nephew's ear." You've lost every protector.You are now mine."

Gohan slumped heavily against Goku, unconscious.

Arigato for the short chapter…it just felt so good to leave it right there!I'm tired too…and I'm in a writing mood.On to the next chapter (right now!)!

_ _


	9. Gohan's Universe

Evil Tama: All questions will be answered within the next chapters

_Evil Tama: All questions will be answered within the next chapters.Hold tight!_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

' In the waves of pain and suffering, comes the light of anew.Let go of your fears and your doubts; they are useless.Let go of love and adoration; they are only emotions.Let go of hate and vengeance; you will never get anywhere with them.Look down, deep inside, and find the being within.Look down, deep inside, and you will find…me.'

_ _

Gohan slowly came to consciousness behind closed eyelids and at first felt nothing.The feeling of emptiness and confinement, a feeling he welcomed with opened arms, numbed him.Even his head was held back from thoughts and that he was thankful also.It kept him from relating back to the few hours…days…weeks…however long ago of when he was betrayed by his father, slained by his ally, and lost from his eternal friend.With these thoughts subdued to blankness, Gohan laid still upon what he could only guessed was the floor.

But the worried thoughts did not stay back for long, for soon they are all that consumed him.Covered in the blanket of regret and sorrow; shadowed by anger and betrayal; all the emotions were bursting from his head and heart, unable to sort through them, or stay to think one over.

And Bardock…the haunting Saiyan, his blood, had laughed through all his pain and confusion.Leaned over Gohan's small form and taunted him so, tortured him to complete madness.Oh how the hate grew within his chest, filled with vengeance for what the full blood had done to his…his family.

Gohan's brows grew heavier over his closed eyelids and his breath was starting to come out in more attempts to calm himself.He couldn't control the emotion anymore; all he could see was Piccolo being surrounded by the energy of darkness and entering his torn and bloody body; Goku turning from his happy self to someone Gohan didn't even know; and Vegeta becoming like an evil puppet, eager to please and kill.

Gohan, through his blinding rage, didn't hear the light footsteps behind him.Nor did he listen to the figure walk around him continuously, murmuring softly to himself in an unknown language.

Only when he was kicked sharply in the ribs that he realized someone was in the room with him.

" Now that I have your attention," Bardock's voice hissed around the small boy." The real fun begins."

Gohan's eyes tightened and he curled up.All of a sudden, he began to realize the details he should have pointed out to himself earlier.For one, he was tied behind the back, both arms, with some metal thing.Every time he made an attempt to move them, to get them off, they were hiss with what sounded like electricity and tighten even more.Soon, there was blood seeping from his wrists and into Gohan's small hands and upon the floor.

Thinking of the floor, Gohan felt something very strange about it.There would be a soft drift of wind, or what it seemed like, under his cheek and he would feel it throughout his body.It was a weird experience and he was aching to know what exactly he was laying upon.But then again, he was afraid to tear open his eyes and see something he would most likely regret.

" First of all, Gohan, you'll have to open your eyes," Bardock said with simplicity. " There is nothing scary in this room, you big baby, so open them."

Furious for being called a mere child, a baby in fact, Gohan's eyes snapped open – and his jaw dropped open.

Instead of seeing the menacing Bardock he saw what was very much a galaxy in front of him.A galaxy!Its three arms of light swirled with colors of mist as it slowly, ever so slowly, turned around their core.And the core was swirling with a bright light; so amazing that Gohan forgot his anger, Bardock even, as his scientific side took over.

Gohan tilted his head to the side, looking up at what should have been the ceiling, but instead he spotted another galaxy, graced with purple and white as it too shone through out the universe.

Everywhere Gohan turned his head, even underneath him, were glittering, swirling, amazing galaxies.It was like he was standing outside, in space, and could walk straight over to the swirling lights.But he was not floating and could breathe, so something must have been protecting him from the vacuum of space.

" We are on a ship, Gohan," Bardock whispered, breaking through the curious boy's thoughts." A ship where you can see through its boundaries of metal and steel.Where the ship is completely invisible so that you can look beyond."

Gohan turned his head to his enemy, feeling no anger for what the monster had done.Instead, he looked to where Bardock was pointing, towards a gold and white galaxy.

" You see them, Gohan?" Bardock asked quietly.

The young boy nodded.

" Well, they can all be yours."

_I told you I was in a writing mood…Just goes to show what can happen eh?_


	10. Beat It In

Wow…I didn't know this would turn into an epic…But the way I'm writing it, it is

Wow…I didn't know this would turn into an epic…But the way I'm writing it, it is! *cheesy grin*

_ _

_ _

" No."

Bardock fumed with rage.The boy had one hell of a firm resolve and he was NOT going to give in.This boy was going to become part of him, if it was the last thing he did.

" Listen, brat," Bardock growled, not bothering to cover up his impatience." You could control the universe with an iron fist and NO ONE will come to take it from you.Why is this so hard to comprehend!?"

But the child said nothing but laid his head down on the invisible ground and seemed to rest, his arms behind his back.Gohan wasn't going to give in either.

" I thought being my grandchild you would have more sense then that," Bardock hissed and stepped forward.

" I am no kin of yours."The words were simple.And in Saiyan ways, it meant the lowest of disrespect.Bardock's rage grew.Gohan didn't seem to notice.

" I'm going to pound this into you, kid!" Bardock raged.

Gohan closed his eyes.Already heard the blow that came and slammed into the stomach.Heard the small cracks as his ribs were fractured.He didn't care.He deserved this for not protecting Piccolo-san.He was to blame for Piccolo's death.Why didn't he help?His head?That was no excuse.He should have done something!He was the strongest warrior after all…A minor head injury shouldn't have stopped him.But it did.

Bardock's fist flew into Gohan's face and skid the boy across space it seemed.Bardock quickly followed.

He was also a Saiyan.Weren't Saiyans supposed to be strong and quick and painless?Like cockroaches.They could survive anything.

Bardock's foot gilded into Gohan's stomach and left a large hole on where it had hit.His ribs were defiantly broken. 

What about being human?Was that a weakness in his behalf?Or could it have been strength?Dende-san had once said…

A large ki hit Gohan's arm, the one he had hurt in battle with Cell.It still hurt sometimes, late in the night when he had nightmares.This only relived the pain.

" AH" Gohan cried out.

" Scream, you worthless child!" Bardock yelled and prepared another ki ball.Gohan had no chance.

*****

Gohan's eyes flickered slightly as he began to wake up from hazy and confusing dreams.He was hanging in space, held up by invisible chains.And they made him terribly weak.Bardock had mentioned them before Gohan was knocked out.

" As you will see, this will drain all your energy," Bardock said. " Your energy will be used to keep us traveling into space.So in which, I should thank you for your gracious hospitality."

Gohan merely grunted in reply.The wounds from his beating had left him a little droopy.And tired.And sore.And dirty.And…Gohan couldn't name off all the feelings he had at the moment.But he mostly felt pain.

Gohan grew into hysterical fits of coughing in an attempt to take in a too deep breath.Blood flew from his throat and lips, splattering with the blood around him.Blood levitating in space.Gohan would have laughed at how ironic it was but he couldn't bring himself in his gloomy mood.He could only close his eyes and fall back into blackness.

Sorry it took so long.Sita-chan is getting writer's block… 


	11. All Alone

Gohan's eyes flickered slightly as he began to wake up from hazy and confusing dreams

_" Why don't you listen to me?How many times do I have to tell you?"_

_A pause._

_" Just let me out! Let it go! LET IT GO!"_

_ _

_ _

" Wake up kid," a rough voice growled through Gohan's conscious.Gohan shifted in the chains that he hanged from.He smelled blood, his own of course.He felt it clearly also.It was streaming down his arms that felt like rivulets.Surely that was his imagination.Either way, he didn't want to know.

Instead, he kept his eyes closed, head hanging, and tried to ignore the growl that erupted from the figure that stood before him.

" I said wake up!" It yelled.Gohan thought it was kind of familiar, but then again he lost a lot of blood.He must have been imaging that also…

Soon, rough hands grabbed the front, and what's left, of Gohan's blue gi and pulled him up.

" Lemme go," Gohan whined.He just wanted to fall back into his dreamless state.At least there he couldn't feel the burning hole that singed through his thigh.It didn't go all way through though, which Gohan wished it had.At least then it would be in one spot and not all the way down his leg.He guessed Bardock meant for that to happen.

" Open your eyes," the dark voice ordered.Gohan sighed.Did he have to…?

" Do it!"

Gohan finally complied, and peeled open his swollen eyelids.Getting a punch from Bardock meant business.It still hurt to even breathe correctly.While he waited for his eyes to focus as the large figure before him, his hands shot up to grasp the claws that held him.Moaning, Gohan realized he couldn't feel the skin under his fingertips; he must have lost so much blood that he had none in his hands.The thought made him sick; to think that maybe he would never be able to use his hands again.

" What are you staring at?" The capturer growled. Gohan blinked and looked up at the man who held him.

" Piccolo?" Gohan squeaked, voice coming out small and raspy, from lack of use and swallowing his own blood for the last couple of hours.Slowly, Piccolo came into focus.He looked like he was in perfect condition.The wounds that Gohan had nightmares about were gone and healed, leaving no scars on the pink and green flesh.

" You're alive!" Gohan chirped but then regretted the excitement he let in his voice as he went into a coughing fit.

" Obviously," the Namek grunted and dropped the boy who collapsed on his knees.As soon as he did, the invisible chains that attached themselves to Gohan's wrists broke off and fell to the floor with a clatter.The boy slowly followed, falling face first into the hard core of space. (Author's Note: it's the floor but it looks like he's falling in space since you can see through the space ship.I hope I don't confuse anybody about that.)

" Now get up," Piccolo ordered, crossing his arms.

" Are we leaving now?" Gohan asked, trying to get his hands underneath him.Unbelievable.The simple task needed all of his concentration.

As soon as Gohan was sitting, he looked up at his best friend with a tired hazed look.His breath started coming in short again, having used all his strength to just sit himself upright.And now, the Namek didn't look like he was going to be helping Gohan walk around either.

" How can you be so weak?" Piccolo hissed.

" Piccolo?" Gohan asked, eyes wide and completely shocked; Piccolo had never spoken like that to him since he was four years old.

" What's so special about you anyway?" Piccolo asked, more to himself then the boy in front of him. " The Legendary, humph."

" Legendary…?" Gohan echoed.There was a small pang in the back of Gohan's head but it was gone before he really noticed it." Piccolo, are you okay?"

" Stop calling me that," Piccolo growled and picked up Gohan by the front of his gi again to bring him up to his face. " My name is (1)Daimou (sp?).Piccolo is dead."

Gohan's eyes widened again, not in shock this time, but fear.Piccolo is dead.Now Gohan was on his own.

1.I'm pretty sure it's Piccolo Daimou but I thought this 'nickname' would be better.Please tell me if I'm spelling it right, okay?

_Sorry this took forever to write.Just been having writer's block lately._


	12. My name is Fog

*_hisses with frustration* I know what I want to write but I can't really think right now!So I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of sloppy._

_ _

_ _

Gohan was thrown to the ground, thanks to Picc-er Daimou's hand, and skid along from impact.When he stopped, he opened his tired eyes slowly to look at two Saiyan boots in front of him.He didn't have to look to know they belonged to his enemy, Bardock.

" Good morning Gohan," Bardock said coolly. " Sleep well?"

" Eh…" Gohan murmured, shutting his eyes again.Maybe he could act dead or something…

" Come on, up and at 'em," Bardock ordered, nudging Gohan roughly.

" Leave me alone," Gohan whined.Maybe they would go away if he just pretended to be at home…

" Ah, such a cheerful manner," Bardock laughed." Kakarott, would you do the honors."

At the name, Gohan's eyes snapped open.Seconds later, rough hands were pulling Gohan up to his feet against his absolute will.More laughter erupted from the pure bred Saiyan.

" Gohan not feeling well today?" Bardock taunted.Gohan looked up groggily to watch his enemy cross his arms slowly, a familiar grin on his face.It sorta reminded Gohan of Vegeta…

Thinking of the noble prince, Gohan looked around but slowly.He felt if he moved too fast he would die from pain but if he didn't move around he would fall asleep.It was ironic how life worked.

First, Gohan only spotted his father's hand, gripping his shoulder tightly.He also changed his wear.Instead of the traditional orange gi that Gohan knew was his father, this man wore black Saiyan armor and undergarments.His boots were the only thing white, along with the chest plate.Gohan sighed inwardly.Kakarott.He would have to keep reminding himself that this was no longer his father.

Steadily, Gohan moved his eyes to the next sight, Daimou.Looked exactly like Piccolo.No change in his clothes, nothing.Piccolo.Daimou.Piccolo…

" Getting a good last look?" A voice broke in.Gohan's eyes snapped towards it to settle upon the noble Prince.His arms were crossed, grinning.Wore the same outfit as his fath-Kakarott.

" Seems you haven't changed," Gohan said weakly." Did you join them willingly?"

Vegeta grinned slowly; tilting his head to the side in an arrogant way, " Believe what you want to, kid."

" I will."

" Enough with the chatter," Bardock broke in.Gohan looked back at him." We have one more person for you to meet, Gohan."

" Who could that be?" Gohan said wearily." My mom?"

Bardock laughed wickedly, turning his head to the ceiling, " No.The mastermind of this entire plan."

" Do I know him?"

" No.But you will soon."

Soon was just right.Right as Bardock was speaking those words he began to glow.Not like a Super Saiyan.With darkness.With evil.Gohan could even feel the pressure of the power from where he stood.

" My name is Fog," Bardock whispered.Suddenly, Bardock was no longer Bardock.


	13. Slaves to Fog

Untitled **Hello!! *insert evil laughter* This is not Sita. Oh no. This is her evil friend Siara who is also on ff.net Sita is GOOOOONE! I've kidnapped her!! actually no. Her compy broke and I'm postin for her now. SO YOU ALL BETTER BE NICE. Bow down to me and call me goddess, puny mortals. For Siara has all the power now and she knows how to abuse it. MWA HA HA HA HA! And read my fanfics if u dare. **[enter Sita] 

_I'm sorry for the long wait but my computer broke down and I'm forced to use my really, really old one. Just having that thought of waiting ten hours for the damn thing to save kind of makes me not much in a writing mood. Ah, it's hot up here in my room. Anyway, sorry for the wait again. Here's the next part, enjoy!_   
  


Bardock was soon consumed in a black wave that howled across the universe. A black wave of pure evil. Bardock was gone. Only left was this thing, this monster, before him. And it only got larger. It stretched across the room, dispiriting three arms. Three arms that reached for Gohan. Gohan screamed and brought up his arms to shield himself but soon realized they weren't after him. One arm went right though Kakarott's head, the other two through Daimou and Vegeta's. Reconnected into one and back into the thing it started in. 

" What are you!?" Gohan cried stepping back in fear. Pain forgotten. Fear taken over. 

" I am darkness in all hearts," the thing whispered. " I named myself Fog. I can live in anyone, anything. Take control. I look for the darkness in everyone and with that darkness, they become slaves at my feet." 

" No!" Gohan yelled, disbelieving. " You aren't real!" 

" I am VERY real Gohan," Fog roared. " Your father, he forgot his darkness. I revived it. Piccolo, he stored it. I took it out. Vegeta, he buried it. I dug it up. They worship me. They are my slaves. They are me now." 

" Liar!" Gohan cried. 

" Kakarott," Fog sneered. " Goku. Hit your son with all your might." Gohan whirled around, heart beating rapidly as Gohan's father tilted his head and looked at his son with dark filled eyes. The arm broke from his head as he stepped forward and the darkness increased, as if in brightness, as if like some sort of leak, as it spilled behind him and disappeared. Goku raised his hand, formed it into a fist, turned SSJ all in one motion and slammed the iron hard punch into Gohan's stomach. 

Gohan just near about lost conscious. Goku took back his hand and Gohan, whose jaw has dropped open in a silent scream, face of shock and pain, slumped to his knees. Beaten before putting up a fight. 

" Good boy," Fog seemed to purr and the arm went back through Kakarott's head and reconnected with the other's. " You see Gohan?" 

Gohan couldn't answer. He was past words. He was past pain and shock. He was in a black void. He couldn't hear anything around him anymore. Couldn't hear Fog's important words. 

Fog growled when he realized the boy wasn't listening to him, " Daimou, take him away. We will be at our destination soon." The arm broke from Daimou's head and the evil Namek walked to the shocked teenager. But as soon as he touched him on the shoulder, Gohan screamed. This time, the universe could hear him too. 

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 geovisit(); 


	14. A Blocked Answer

Untitled ** Run for cover! Siara is still here!!!! And she commands you all to say nice things about her in your reviews (BUT MOSTLY NICE THINGS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!!!) or else. *Menacingly holds "The Legendary" over a shark-infested ocean* :P**[enter Sita] 

_My computer sucks; I can't post my story until I get my other one back. Sorry everyone, I tried._

Gohan was back in his cell, barely alive under the cold hand that had wrapped around him. Alone. Completely alone. Far from Earth. Far from any friends. Alone. With a monster. But why did he want him? Gohan yawned tiredly. He hadn't really slept well for the past few days, ever since he saw Fog. He haunted his dreams. Taunted him at every turn, awake or not. But he needed sleep. And he was, at this moment, willingly to face ten Fogs just so he can close his eyes and make up for the lost sleep. Unfortunately, his dreams were still disturbed. 

***** 

" Gohan." 

Gohan turned around. He was back home. It was snowing again, littering the ground with pure light. He didn't feel cold anymore; actually kind of warm. Maybe because he was warm. And someone had called for him. Gohan ran to his house, happiness beating in his heart. Home. He was home. Gohan burst through the front door, expecting his stressful mother cooking at the stove, his father on the ground doing sit-ups. Instead, the house was empty. The furniture was still in the place where it should have been but it was dusty and worn. Cobwebs and spiders grew in the corners. No mother, no father. 

" H-Hello?" Gohan called through the silent house. There was no answer. Gohan stepped inside the house farther and brushed up a thick cloud of dust. Coughing, Gohan realized no one had lived here for a very long time. Then where were his parents? 

Fit to prove logic wrong, Gohan started running from room to room. Into his parents' room, where the bed was tightly made on the floor and visible layer of dust bunnies in the corner. 

" Mom!?" Gohan cried out franticly. They had to be here! He wasn't gone long! Gohan continued his search and found what he knew all along…Nothing. Slumped back in the kitchen chair, a defeated wear on his bent back, Gohan held his face in his hands. He wanted to cry. But didn't. Tears wouldn't bring anyone back to him. 

Suddenly, at the tilt of Gohan's head, he noticed a small light. Lifting his head from his hands, he looked down the hall that lead to the light that creeped from under the door - It was Gohan's bedroom. Completely curious, Gohan stood and walked down the short hall. But he stopped at the door and instead stared at it. He didn't know why; he had no reason to. But he did. He couldn't lift his hand to the knob and turn it. The door blocked the light. 

This door blocked an answer. An answer Gohan needed…to save his life. 

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 yviR='us';yfiEA(0); geovisit(); 


	15. The Legendary

Untitled **Siara says, "Here it is." *looks around at all the people who want her to just shut up. She pauses* "Be grateful." *sticks out her tongue, then grins* "Isn't Sita fast? _I_ could never be this fast with chapters. I wonder if you readers realize how lucky you are." **

Hey, someone's actually interested in my fics! V.G. I have four stories. Two are het with Goku/Chichi "Wedding Night" and "Mechanics of...Pregnancy" [silently apologizes to Sita for taking up her chapter space] They are kinda funny actually, you can look me up under my pen name: Siara. The other two fics are . . . yaoi and not very appropriate (though Sita seems to like'em). [enter Sita] 

_I was reading some of the chapters to answer a few questions from you when I came across my favorite line: "Kakarott always kept something back with shackles when sparing with Vegeta. But it has seemed that the bloody things had broken and Kakarott was fighting full force." _

Ah, that's so cute! Don't know why I like it…Well see ya!   
  


Gohan opened his eyes slowly, waking up from his dream state against his will. Someone was pulling him along the floor. Becoming completely awake, Gohan stared up at endless stars that were actually galaxies. His hands were pulled up over his head and from time to time there would be a jerk. Those jerks must have woken him up. 

" Wha…?" Gohan mumbled. His mouth was dry for thirst and his just noticed how terribly hungry he was. How long had he been away from home? 

Gohan tilted his head and tried to get a look at the man who was dragging him away from his cell room. Vegeta. Perfect. 

" Let me go!" Gohan shouted, giving away his awareness. 

Vegeta looked back at him and sneered, " What are you going to do, Legendary?" 

" Legendary?" Gohan echoed. 

But Vegeta didn't answer him. Instead, in the distance was an awaiting Bardock. Gohan hissed with fury and started struggling. Stupid idea. His body immediately began to scream in pain. 

" Here," Vegeta grunted and threw Gohan forward. The boy across the floor and stopped at four pairs of feet, Kakarott and Bardock. 

" Hello Gohan," Bardock grinned. " Today is the day." 

" The day for what?" Gohan mumbled, rolling on his back. 

" To see if you are who we really think you are," Bardock whispered. 

" And who would that be?" 

" The Legendary." 

" Who is this person!?" Gohan shouted frustrated. 

Bardock grinned, " You." 

" What are you talking about?" 

" The Legendary has ultimate power. Endless power. When he awakens, he is the pure light and the counterpart of me, Fog." 

" And you guys," Gohan looked at them all, Piccolo approaching. " Think I'm him?" 

Gohan would have laughed if his ribs weren't still healing. 

" Yes, you have to be," Bardock answered, not noticing how Gohan was trying to control himself. 

Him, the Legendary? There was no way. He didn't do any great things, even at the Cell Games. So how could Fog think he was this…person? This thing that was like him? It sorta made Gohan shiver. 

" I have searched countless dimensions and not one of them has born me or the Legendary," Bardock/Fog spoke. " Then it dawned to me. I would have to find out myself. The Dragonballs helped on that." 

" Dragonballs?" Gohan echoed. 

" Yes, Dragonballs," Bardock smiled. " Now its time to test you." 

" What are you going to do?" Gohan asked but already he was crawling away. They were going to try to kill him, weren't they!? 

" If you are the Legendary, awaken or not, you can resist my powers," Bardock murmured, already turning into his true form. " That means I can't turn you evil." Fog stretched about the room in it's huge form, across space it seemed. Gohan turned his head to watch but wished he didn't and tried to keep moving. In one deadly sweep, like a tidal wave, Fog was upon him and Gohan was inside him. 

Gohan gave a scream for help before Fog entered him.   
  


_(Enter freaky music) You guys just hate me when I leave you at these stomach twisting moments, don't you?_

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 yviR='us';yfiEA(0); geovisit(); 


	16. The Legendary is Here

Untitled **Siara is getting tired of being obnoxious every single time she posts for Sita . . . Abusing power isn't all fun and games! It takes dedication! Anyways... enjoy. **[enter Sita] 

_To Jacob and others: If any Half Breed fans in here, I'm going to wait until I continue that story. Meaning, this story is going to be finished before I work on that one. I have so many stories in my head but I must remain focused-oh what a task- and this story is almost done. So please be patient. _

Enjoy readers!   
  
  
  


" Hello Gohan." 

Gohan gasped and whirled around. He was back at the Son House, outside, and snow laid everywhere. It was even deeper then before and the trees around him were dead. The house, he knew was empty. No one lived there. But instead of pondering on where he was, he was concentrating on who spoke to him. 

" Hello?" Gohan asked into the wind as it brushed past him. 

" Hello," the voice whispered. It sounded like it was right beside him, whispering in his ear. 

" Who are you?" Gohan whispered also. 

" I'm you." 

" What?" 

There was another brush of wind that picked up the snow and blew it in Gohan's face and when he breathed in, he started coughing on the cold. Gohan closed his eyes and heaved, unable to stop the aching in his lungs and the blood that splattered all over the white ground. His own blood. His rib cages were worse then he thought. He was probably going to die if he didn't get any help. 

With his eyes still closed, Gohan felt the brush of a hand on his shoulder. Unable to tear away from his coughing fit or see who had touched him. The grip tightened, but not in a threatening way. Suddenly Gohan's coughs began to cease, grow softer then his present hacking. The hand was warm on his back, like there was no snow around him. It felt like the sun was shinning on his back and Gohan started to relax, even get a little sleepy. 

" You'll be okay," said the voice. 

" Thank you…" Gohan mumbled before he fell face first into the snow. 

***** 

Fog gave an excited shrill, that sounded more like a long drawn out beep around the room then anything else, and gave a startle to all his minions. Quickly, Fog formed back into Bardock, a black form along the mist. 

" I've found him," Bardock whispered and the mist left surrounding him went to Bardock's open arms. Slowly, a small form appeared, limp and looking lifeless. Son Gohan. 

" Is he alive?" Kakarott asked, stepping towards them. 

" Of course he is," Bardock answered with a snarl. " The Legendary is protecting him now." 

" So it is true…" Diamou whispered. 

" Take him to the chambers," Bardock ordered. " When he awakens, bring him here. The last step is coming." 

***** 

Gohan opened his heavy eyes and this time, didn't regret it. Though he was tired, he had no bad dreams to awaken from and no pain to greet him. Instead, he felt like he was healed, but that wasn't possible, now was it? Gohan looked around, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the little light of the room he was within. He saw a desk…chair…tidy small clothes with spotless shoes underneath…and an opened window with fluttering curtains. Gohan was suddenly wide-awake, eyes opened wide in silent realization. He was back in his old bedroom. He was home! 

Just to make sure he wasn't dreaming, Gohan looked around for signs of dust or mold. None. Completely spotless, the way he had left it. 

" Mom, Dad!" Gohan called. But there was no answer. Maybe it was night. Maybe they were sleeping and couldn't hear him… 

Sighing, Gohan stood up and walked over to the window, making a small pat as he walked along the clean wood floor. He was home. No Fog or evil Kakarott, Vegeta, and Diamou. It must have all been a dream. A very weird dream. Gohan smiled slightly and closed the windows, shutting out the cricket's song and the rustle of the night wind that stopped moving his two curtains. 

Still smiling, Gohan turned around - and let out a sharp cry. 

" Gohan." 

  
  
_Does this all seem familiar to you, peeps? Now you guys will get to know what Gohan saw and forgot later on._

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 yviR='us';yfiEA(0); geovisit(); 


	17. Lying Reflections

Untitled **Whoa... Sita has no note today. BUT SIARA DOES! She says, "Wow, it's really odd for me to talk about myself in the third person...." OK and thats all for today, because Siara is chatting right now and doesn't have time to leave a more obnoxious note...** [enter story] 

Gohan stared at the mirror in front of him. At first, that's what all he could see; his reflection. And it was then that he noticed it wasn't his reflection. It was someone else's. 

A boy with blonde hair. 

White gi with golden attire. 

A familiar golden aura that surrounds his small and muscled form. And then there were the boy's eyes. Blue, glistening, full of endless knowledge. Gohan blinked as he remembered those eyes from a dream he had forgotten long time ago. 

" And he looked at Gohan with a blank face but sparkling, knowledged eyes. Beautiful eyes that shone with war and peace; grace and clumsiness; hate and love; but most of all: forgiveness." 

" You're…the Legendary…" Gohan whispered softly. 

The reflection didn't move its lips. Instead, it nodded. 

" Yes," the reflection whispered. " I'm protecting you now, from Fog." 

" Who are you really?" Gohan couldn't bring himself but to whisper around this being…he didn't know why either. 

The reflection seemed to pause, to think over what it was going to say next, " I am you." 

" That doesn't make sense." 

" That's because you don't know who you are." The reflection stepped forward in the mirror, becoming larger, even though Gohan stayed in place by the mirror. 

" I saw you before," Gohan whimpered. " That night…" 

" Yes," the reflection said. " You saw yourself for the first time." 

" What?" 

" You weren't suppose to see yourself. And when you did, you're personality went on the switch. You weren't ready. You began take a minor of your true power. Having dreams. Seeing things they don't. But when you began to relax from the shock, you forgot. And only today do you remember." Gohan was silent. True he hadn't remembered that night since it was repeated for him, wherever he was. But now his brain felt overloaded. This was too deep for him. He didn't want what he had. He wanted to be a…Suddenly, he didn't know what he wanted anymore. Maybe he didn't want the responsibility. 

" I'm not ready," Gohan whispered. 

" I'm afraid there's no choice for that anymore, Gohan," the boy/reflection said and started walking forward to Gohan. " Fog has found you. And he will have you." 

" What does he want from me?" 

" Your power. You're stronger then him. But if you join him willingly, then he can have your power. You and him will rule the universe, hands down. No North, no South, no East, no West of the universe can stop you. No one can stop the Legendary." 

Suddenly the boy reached the edge of the mirror and stopped. Gohan held his breath. Slowly, the boy lifted his hand and pushed it on the glass. Immediately it began to ripple and twist, as if it was made of water. A hand was pushed on the other side of the glass, towards Gohan. Then an arm appeared, quickly followed by a shoulder and foot. 

" No…" Gohan whispered. Suddenly the body parts snapped back into the mirror and with a small flash, the glass grew solid again. The boy was no longer in the mirror, only Gohan's 'true' reflection, who had fallen to the ground and pressed against the wall. 

" Where'd you go!?" Gohan cried, looking around. 

"Let it go, Gohan." 

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 yviR='us';yfiEA(0); geovisit(); 


	18. Felicia

Untitled **Well Siara is here once again, and she thanks VG for the review. Sorry if Siara (who is still talkin in the third person) is not up to her usual obnoxiousness, but she has been *gasp* grounded. ARRRRRRGH. Wait, I feel some obnoxiousness coming on... No wait-I think that was just gas (jk!) Lemme try again. I'm uh, better than you. Yeah, that's right. I am better than you. So there! [jk again, I'm not my superior self today]** [enter Sita] 

_Ah, Siara is bad. She got in trouble with her mom and now she might not be able to post. Bad, Siara, Bad. *shakes her finger at her* Oh well. Just slower updates. Which is good for the readers. *Snickers* I'm not torturing you enough!_   
  
  
  
  
Gohan's eyes snapped open, as if he had a nightmare. But the only thing that woke him was because he was pushed out of his dream. And when he said pushed, he meant it literally. It was as if someone grabbed him and threw him upwards, towards the sky, and he popped back up awake in the real world. But this time, when he woke up, he remembered everything he saw, heard, and spoke. Sadly, he only had more questions instead of the answers he had received. It felt like his brain was over loading with unanswered questions, making Gohan feel dull and stupid. Lazy even. 

But even though all he wished was to close his eyes again, he had to figure out where he was this time. Looking around, Gohan realized he was actually on a bed. Red sheets on top of white ones. There was even a fancy banacy over his head with long red drapes hooking to the banisters that kept them up. Gohan rolled over and put his feet to the ground-ground he could actually see. Instead of looking through the emptiness of space, a real stone floor was under his feet. Finally, ever since he had been in the ship and gotten over his shock and amazement, he felt secured. He liked having to look down and see something supporting his weight. He hated looking down and expected to be swallowed by darkness. 

Looking up, Gohan spotted a night stand that looked like it grew from the floor and was made of marble. Running his hand over the cool surface, he watched it light up suddenly and a small transparent screen appears above his hand. On it was gibberish, an alien language to Gohan, and it moved constantly with new words, filling up the screen quickly. Confused, Gohan lifted his hand and the screen disappeared. Slightly amused, Gohan put his hand back on the surface and the screen appeared again. Up. Disappear. Down. Reappear. Up. Disappear. Down. Reappear. 

After a few moments, Gohan grew tired of the little game and looked elsewhere to draw his attention. A marble case of drawers that were actually in the wall was to Gohan's left but on his right was a bunch of buttons. Drawn to them like a child, Gohan looked over red, green, white, yellow, orange, and black buttons. Licking his dry lips, Gohan pushed a red one and held his breath to see what would happen. Suddenly a small noise behind him caught his attention and he turned around. 

In the middle of the room was a little robot and it was cleaning under the weird carpet. The robot, who must have been just able to reach Gohan's knee, had a large metal head but what was odd, was that it wasn't connected to it's body. Hovering in mid air of the little chest half of his body, were two little balls that Gohan assumed, and correctly, were it's feet. 

" Ah, a house keeper," Gohan smiled and watched the little robot dash about the room, dusting and washing. " Mom would love you." 

Excited to see what else the buttons would do, Gohan turned back to the wall on where they sat and pushed a white one. Another noise drew Gohan's attention upwards, and he lifted his head. Opened mouth, he watched as a sun roof opened over his entire ceiling of his room just in time to watch a real live Sun over his head. 

" Wow," Gohan mumbled as he watched the bright blue star spit out waves of fire that flipped back to its surface. Gohan was sure that whatever made his ceiling go away made sure that it was sun protection or else his eyes would have been burned out of his sockets for sure. But it gave such a stunning picture of the sun, no darkness like sunglasses did that he wasn't sure what the stuff was made of to let him look at a star and at such a close range. Forgetting the buttons for a moment, Gohan just watched the blue star was they passed it slowly. Gohan, as he watched the star from lying on his bed, brought every single fact about stars from his overloaded head that he got from books. He knew blue was a very hot star. If they had traveled so close to it, he knew that the ship must have some protective shield around it too so that it wouldn't have burned up when they got near. 

" Jeez," Gohan sighed, hands behind his head as he watched the last bit of the blue star disappear from his ceiling view. " Technology sure is advance in space!" 

Once the star had completely disappeared, Gohan pulled up from the bed and walked back to the buttons. Choosing which one he would push next, he went to the last black one and pushed it without hesitation. Turning around, Gohan waited for something to happen. 

Suddenly something flickered in front of Gohan in the middle of the room. 

Stepping forward curiously, Gohan looked harder and waited patiently. Another flicker. A form that disappeared. 

" Hello?" Gohan asked. 

Suddenly a woman appeared in the middle of the room, a blue dress on that looked slightly stiff and unreal. Brown curling hair that was resting on her shoulders and her hands were resting in front of her, fingertips touching. She opened her eyes as she hovered above the floor of the room, beautiful green eyes. 

" Hello, Gohan," the woman said in a soft voice and smiled faintly. " My name is Felicia." 

_Oh wow…I just made that up while I sat here typing. Cool! *congratulates herself*_

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 geovisit(); 


	19. A Talking Ship

Gohan's mouth dropped open and his words were lost.But the woman seemed unmoved, keeping that same small smile (lots of S's) plastered on her face.

" What would you like to do today?" The woman, named Felicia, asked.

" I…" Gohan mumbled. " Who?"

" I'm sorry, that question is not complete," Felicia said." Please ask again."

" Who are you?" Gohan choked out.Maybe there was trap door or something in the room.

" My Felicia," the woman chirped as if she hadn't said it before." I'm the ship's Main Computer."

" What?" Gohan gaped.The ship's Main Computer?What did that mean?

" What dose that mean?" He asked.

" It means I run the ship, and control to what our destination should be," she answered." I know everything."

" Everything?"

" Yes, everything."

Gohan paused to let this sink in, " If you're a computer, why do you look like a human?"

" For your convenience of course," she answered." I can take any shape, but I'm sure this form isn't too odd for you?"

" Oh."

Felicia remained quiet.She must only speak when spoken to, Gohan noted.

" Where's Bardock?"

" He's in room."

" Kakarott?"

" Training session with the Diamou and King Vegeta."

" Can you show me a map of all these places?"

" Yes, of course.Please hold one second."

Gohan, of course waited.Suddenly there was a large transparent map in front of the computer formed human with two red blinking dots.One was in a rather large room and another was even in a larger room.They seemed to be rather far apart.

" Where am I?" Gohan asked.

" Right here," Felicia said and pointed to a small room that was on the other side of the ship from the two red dots.The room lit up as it was touched and blinked with a blue color for a couple of minutes before fading.

" Okay," Gohan said slowly.He thought for a long moment before speaking again." Where are the escape pods?"

" Here, sir," the computer answered and pointed to another room, larger then most, that was fairly close to Gohan's chambers.It blinked then resumed its normal color.

" Thank you, Felicia," Gohan said graciously and the map disappeared.

" You're welcome, Son Gohan," Felicia chirped." Is that all?"

" Yes, thank you."

" Then I leave you until called again." The computer seemed to give a nice curtsy and before fading she said, " We will be arriving on Planet Earth in one Human hour."

" What!?" Gohan yelled but Felicia was gone.


	20. Let it Go

_It's late at night, I have nothing to do, and so I'm writing.Sorry if this chapter is a little tipsy, I'm a little goggled with a headache and sleepiness._

Gohan was sitting on the bed, staring off into space (which is actually the wall, mind you) as he thought back at what the computer, Felicia, said.

" Arriving at Earth?" Gohan mumbled." But why?"

It was indeed puzzlement.Fog had nothing at Earth.He had him, didn't he?He got his Legendary, or whatever, so why were they returning?These questions, of course, were not answered.But it indeed made Gohan's escape much easier.

Then another thought came to disturb him.If he returned to Earth, what would happen?Did Fog have the power to destroy the Earth?Well of course he did, Gohan had enough power to do that when he was SSJ2.At that thought, it sent an unwilling chill down the boy's back.If he could destroy Earth when it was in SSJ 2, imagine the power of the Legendary and Fog…combined.There would really be no hope for the Universe.

Suddenly, Gohan was very frightened.If he was this person, if he did turn into him, would be then become him?Would he still be Gohan, himself? Or would be that boy he saw in his dreams?Or…maybe somebody like Fog?

Gohan hung his head and looked at his feet.So many questions and no answers.What time was it?Were they near Earth now?What was Fog planning?

More questions.

Dozen of endless, helpless questions.

" Somebody help me…" Gohan whispered, feeling hopelessness cave in into his heart.His 'protectors' were gone.Funny how it was, that he referred to them like that now.They were really the protectors of Earth.Of him.Like in the Cell Games.Cell had looked at all the stronger, older warriors.It was too bad for him that he didn't realize the small boy that stood behind him, shielded from his watchful gaze, and protected until it was his turn to fight.Maybe if he didn't have Vegeta, Piccolo, and his father, Cell would have seen him and the gift that he supposedly had.Maybe.It was pointless to think about it now.It was in the pass.This was the future.And he was probably going to die.

Gohan lifted his eyes from his boot and looked towards the door.He could leave and return to Earth or stay here and see what Fog planned to do. He had to have a reason.The only problem was, was he really going to like it when he found out.

Frustrated, Gohan gave a sigh and threw himself back onto his bed and thought back through all his memories and dreams, hoping it would give him a clue.

But only one thing came into his mind.

_" Let it go."_

Let what go?


	21. Dragon Wishes

" Come on brat

" Come on brat."

Gohan's head snapped up when he heard a voice in his room and looked towards his door.There, filling the doorway was Kakarott but he was dressed in some weird garments.

Okay, maybe it wasn't too weird but then again, Gohan had never seen them before on his father.Kakarott was wearing his gi again but it was all black with silver ties and wristbands.The boots were silver too with black designs.

" Why are you all dressed up?" Gohan asked.

" Shut up and get dressed," Kakarott hissed and he threw something to Gohan.He caught it and held up the fabric in his hands before him.Unlike Kakarott's, it was the same besides the color.The gi was white, pure as snow, and he had gold wristbands and tie.It looked awfully familiar before it hit him.

The Legendary from his dreams wore something exactly like this.

" I'm not wearing this!" Gohan said hastily and threw it to the ground.Big mistake.Kakarott was at his side immediately and his fist connected with his cheek and Gohan was thrown back against the bed.

" You will wear this, or so help me, I'll put it on for you!" Kakarott yelled, none to gently.Gohan had no choice but comply.

*****

Gohan walked in to a very familiar room.The interior of space surrounded him, showing the distant stars far away.Gohan's eyes trailed to look at the stars that seemed farther away then ever before.How much he wished he could just join those stars or be surrounded by them.He might be safe then.He could be away from the worries of battle, the pressure of strength, the heat of ki…He didn't want to fight.He never ever wanted to fight.He wanted peace.And just as he looked at the stars, he thought about their serenity.How peaceful they were, floating in cosmic space, by themselves.They didn't have to care about a thing.They would live their 'lives' and no one would bother them because they were one of the ultimate…beings.They held heat and light.Light was always so strong.Gohan wished that maybe he had some of that light.Then maybe he could find the strength to beat Fog and get back his friends…an impossible task, he knew.

Leaving the stars, Gohan looked forward expecting the familiar bulking form of a full bred Saiyan.But instead, he saw something else.

Earth.

Beautiful, peaceful Earth.

Oh Kami…Look at it… 

The beautiful orb of blue sitting in cold space.A planet full of life and love; hate and vengeance.Filled with human beings that lead a life of their own.They didn't know anything about the battles Goku and the rest fought. That's what Gohan loved about his father so much.He protected innocent eyes and bodies from the horror of blood and battle.At the same time, the full blood Saiyan had enjoyed every evil being because in the end, he always beat them.He enjoyed the thrill of battle.Gohan wondered why he didn't…

" Enjoy the view?" A voice boomed behind him.Gohan was naturally startled and turned around to look into two gleaming red eyes surrounded by a misty veil.Fog.

The mist grinned and straightened.He had taken more of a human shape today, a man probably because of his bold chest and shoulders, tiny waist and long legs.He had no hair.But what was creepy about it was that the man had no real features.It was just a form made out of black mist.Fog probably could change him shape anytime he wanted.

" Where's Bardock?" Gohan asked, fighting back the fear in his throat.

" Right here," Fog answered with a chuckle and patted his body.

" I don't get it," Gohan said softly." Why do you need Bardock if you can make a form already?"

" I need a body, a heart, to survive, Gohan," Fog said as if he explained this already. " That was my first wish from the Dragonballs.Bring back Bardock."

" What dragonballs are these?" Gohan asked, waiting for this all to settle in.

" What does it matter?" Fog whisked, shrugging his shoulders. " Next, I ask the Dragonballs to find the Legendary."

Gohan grew still.

" He told me he was on a planet named Earth," Fog continued." And that his name, was Son Gohan."


	22. No More Earth

Gohan cried out sharply when two snake-like vines of darkness curled around his wrists and tightened.

" Do you know what the third wish was, Son Gohan?"Fog whispered right into his ear, which now stood behind him, leaning down to the boy's height.

" No…" Gohan whispered softly.

" I wished that the dragon would surface the Legendary," Fog said softly and a cold dark hand caressed Gohan's cheek." Obviously, it didn't come true…But Kakarott tells me you were acting differently in one of his memory banks before I arrived here on Earth…"

Gohan growled and jerked his face away, unable to stand the wet touch on his cheek, " Yeah?So what?"

" Hmm…" Fog murmured. " Did the Legendary come to you, Gohan?"

" What do you mean?" The boy asked, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

" You know what I mean," Fog hissed, growing suddenly impatient." Have you seen him?"

Gohan was unsure how to answer.If he said yes, what would Fog do?And what if he said no?There was no way to tell what Fog wanted.The only thing Gohan knew about Fog was that he wanted the Legendary.He went through all this trouble for one…thing…and if he didn't get what he wanted, what would he do?Gohan's eyes suddenly snapped to Earth and a heavy weight suddenly fell on his shoulders.Of course.He was going to destroy Earth in his fit of rage if he didn't get the Legendary.

" Yes," Gohan whispered in defeat.Gohan thought he saw Fog smile in pleasure.

" And what did he say about me?" Fog whispered urgently.

" I don't know," Gohan answered weakly, hanging his head.He suddenly felt like he was betraying something.Himself?How does one betray himself?

" Do you remember anything that he told you?" Fog asked, breaking through Gohan's barrier of thoughts and the cold 'chains' on his wrists tightened.

" Yes."

" And what was that?"

" Let it go.He said, let it go."

Fog was silent for a moment and Gohan lifted his head to see what he was doing.He was smiling.

" Let it go, huh?"

" …Yes…" Gohan answered reluctantly.

" Well, then," Fog said, almost happily." We are going to do just that."

" Wh-AT!" Gohan shrieked as he was thrown to the ground and dragged along behind Fog as he turned and began to walk away." No!What are you doing!?"

Gohan was suddenly afraid.What was he going to do!?What could he do to get his precious Legendary out of him?_Oh Kami, why me!?_ Gohan sobbed.

Gohan lifted his head as something began to rise in front of him.It was a black table that lifted from the darkness of space with one strap in each corner.

The table was just the right size for Gohan's body.

" Oh Kami…" Gohan whispered.

" He can't hear you from the darkness of space, Gohan," Fog chuckled and the black chains of mist lifted the boy into the air and threw him on the table.

Six hands were immediately upon him and holding him down as they strapped him onto the freezing table.Kakarott, Vegeta, and Diamou.Where'd they come from?

That problem was discarded though when he was strapped onto the table and felt his ki energy begin to drain away.The table started rising again into the air and tilted forward until it was upright in the air and he was directly facing earth.

" Take a few last looks, Son Gohan," Fog shouted up to him." Because in one minute, there will be no longer be an Earth!"


	23. My Fault

" NOO

" NOO!!!" Gohan screamed down at Fog and struggled franticly against his confinements.This only made him weaker, the straps tightening and feeding hungrily on his horror and energy.Gohan didn't care.Didn't take notice.

Earth was going to be destroyed.

He was one of Earth's protectors!He was supposed to protect earth – not be the cause of its fall!

No!!!

Gohan kept struggling franticly but soon found himself growing weaker and weaker…then was no use…

" Father, please!" Gohan cried down at the face that looked like his father.But Goku was no longer there.It was just a man called Kakarott – as cold and as ruthless as the next villain.How ironic it was that Kakarott came at first to destroy Earth…and now he was doing exactly that.Destroying all that Goku and his friends had saved and kept from harm.Held it close to this in a protecting hug…and then Goku would have a son that would destroy everything he worked for because simply he born…

Gohan thought he would give up and cry right then.His eyes returned to that beautiful orb of Earth.His home.His life.Everything he held dear to him was on that single planet.And none of them knew about it.They would live peacefully for the last few seconds of their lives…

NO!

You are Son Gohan!You can't give up!You must fight Fog!

" Please Fog!" Gohan begged." Don't do this!"

" But the Legendary has forced me to do this," Fog said, completely calm.It was like another Cell was before him…he was at the same position as before when Cell was about to blow and take everyone with him…and just because Gohan was stupid and blind.He wanted Cell to beg for mercy and bow at his feet.He wanted him to suffer.So he toyed with him.Pushed him around like a play car and laughed in his face when he thought he had hope of beating him.Him.The Strongest Warrior of Earth.That's right, you bastard.You see it now?This little _boy_ was going to kill you.This _boy _was the strongest being in the entire universe and you are just a weak pathetic threat to Planet Earth and I'm. Going. To. Make. You. Pay.

And that's what Gohan had thought while he pushed Cell to his limit.He was cocky and ruthless like any other villain his father had faced.And just because he thought he could _win_, knew he could, was what got him in trouble.

Like now.

He thought he could beat Fog.

How deadly wrong he was.

And this time, no one was there to save Earth from destruction.Again, it was Gohan's fault.All his fault! 

Fog must have seen his thoughts by the look on his face because of what he said next, " Oh Gohan, don't blame yourself.It was the Legendary's fault."

The Legendary's fault?

" Oh yes.He could have just came out and save us all this trouble.But he's scared.And now he's making an innocent boy, you Gohan, go through all his pain."

He did this?

" They say the Legendary is a savior.He's a weakling.He's destroyed Earth."

A weakling…

" Such a pity.Poor Gohan…"

" Stop it," Gohan whispered.

" What was that?" Fog asked leaning forward with his dark mist body stretching.

" Stop it!!" Gohan screamed.

" But why?He's done all this…The Legendary has killed-."

" STOP IT!!!" Gohan yelled." The Legendary is ME!!!"

Fog smirked, " Yes, Gohan, he is you.You are him.You've finally seen the truth. You both have killed Planet Earth."

Gohan's head jerked up when there was a blinding white light as Earth exploded.


	24. Letting Go

Ack

Ack!Gohan you naughty boy – you've destroyed your fans! *knocks him silly* Oh well!Now I get you ALLLLLLLL to myself! *snuggles him and crackles evilly*

_Okay, I have a small little request from some peeps.Would somebody PLEASE read Sleep, love?I didn't make the poem, my ex-internet boyfriend did and I absolutely love it…but I want to know what people think also!So could someone read and review it…?Thankies!On the chapter…that you will never read because you are all dead! *crackles evilly again*_

_Gohan: Oi…_

_PS – I want to really dedicate this chapter to Siara.She was having a fit about my cliffhangers (*more evil laughter*) and she gave me an absolutely wonderful idea…_

_This also goes to my sister's car because it helped me think while we drove around the city._

_Okay, enough of my chatter! Bye!_

_ _

_ _

All Gohan could see was white as his home planet exploded…and the strange thing was that it was so beautiful.It just lit up like a light bulb and there was a little pause…before the light bulb just exploded.It was even more amazing how it made no noise when it went.It was completely silent; and no big works as all the life was lost.It just broke about and disappeared in white.Few pieces of the planet soared past them.

Gohan blinked slowly as if waking from his dream.Then slowly he hung his head in defeat and closed the eyes that threatened to break.The savior had destroyed Planet Earth.

When Gohan closed his eyes he still could only see white.An endless path of light that swallowed him up and held him tightly in a death grip.Gohan didn't care anymore.He had failed everyone…

Krillin's face appeared in the white void and he wasn't smiling.How much Gohan wished that he was.He didn't want this to happen.He wanted Krillin to be happy.He wanted Krillin to be joyous before he died…before he…died…

Another face appeared in the white.Tein.Then another.Yamcha.More faces.His mother, Bulma and her parents, Master Roshi, Turtle, Oolong, Puar…and then finally Dende.

He had grown in the last two years and reached Gohan's height now.They were all staring at him with sad faces but they didn't hate him.They didn't hate him for killing them…

Gohan lifted his head slightly and watched as three figures approached behind the rest.They walked slowly, their bodies showing something like exhaustion.

" Gohan."

Gohan's eyes widened as he recognized that voice.It was his father, the real savior of Earth, Son Goku. 

And as that thought entered Gohan's mind, the figures behind clear.Goku was standing in the middle of Vegeta and Piccolo, all of them looking tired…and with the same look of despair as the rest.When Piccolo and Vegeta stopped, Goku kept walking forward until he was right in front of his son.He fell to his knees slowly, as if all his strength had left him.

" Father…" Gohan whispered.Goku didn't smile though Gohan knew he tried.Oh god damn him, he tried to give his son a final smile.Gohan's shoulder began to tremble as the tears warned to come.

" Shh…" Goku said softly though his voice was soothing as it was filled with sorrow.He knew it was the end.They had lost…Good had finally lost.

" I'm sorry…" Gohan choked as two tears fell down his pale face.

" Gohan listen," Goku's voice cracked also." Listen to you."

Gohan sniffled pathetically.Yes, the strongest warrior was crying in sorrow and the only thing he could do now was sniffle in his agony of guilt.

" Gohan please…" Goku begged and Gohan snapped up in attention.His father was asking him to…no, begging him to do something…?

" Let it go."

Gohan didn't ask what he meant.He knew he wouldn't receive an answer.Besides…maybe all along the answer was right in front of him and only took…the destruction of Earth…to show what he meant.

Suddenly all of them disappeared.No dramatic clause.Just simply vanished and Gohan was left alone in the void of white.Gohan was staring down at the light ground now, no longer tears choking his voice and shaking his shoulders.The single tears that fell slid off his cheeks and hit the floor with a soft splat.

They were asking him to let go of everything he had ever known.To let go of his hate for himself and the hate he felt for others.That hate that strived people to live another day and pushed people on further and further then before.

Let go of sorrow that wracked the heart and mind, wanting people to stop and die, feeling the guilt swallow them up.Sorrow that killed the body and ate away the hate.

Let go of love that made a person feel good.That warm fuzzy feeling that grew with the bellies and soared about to refresh them.Let go of love that made people wants to sacrifice themselves for another.

Let go of fear.That pounding sweaty thing that made your heart beat faster then ever possible.It triggered the fear of failure and this triggered…regret…

And then they were asking him to let go of the most important thing to Gohan then life itself.They wanted him to let of them.Let go of Mother and Father.Let go of Piccolo-san.Let of Tein, Chaotzu, Krillin, Yamcha, Bulma…Let go of his life.

Suddenly Gohan was hanging by a black thick line.It was his life, everything he knew and loved and hated and regretted…Everything…He was holding onto that line with a death grip, the same way the white that held on them.He couldn't let go or he would fall into the white and lose himself forever and never be able to return.He would lose _everything_.And if he fell…Well, he didn't really know if he fell and what would happen…

Gohan looked up at the black thick line and lost himself at the memories of himself being a child and getting older…all the way to the Cell Games.The most dramatic thing that ever happened to him…and now this.

His life had lead up to this single moment.To make a choice.It was either let go or hold on and welt in his misery and pain.Gohan looked down a moment into the white then closed his eyes.Slowly, his fingertips peeled from the black line.


	25. Visions

And the next chapter starts

And the next chapter starts! *evil laughter* Gohan has thrown down everything!!!!! AHHH IIEEEE!! And you want to know what?The author has lost her mind and has NO idea what to put…so she'll probably just sit here for a while and think up a few things…and then she'll get started…hate the idea and erase it all…Oh idea! *runs off to get started.*

_Gohan: …_

_Fog: …_

_Gohan: She's going to make me do something awful isn't she?_

_Fog: Most likely._

_Gohan: Lots of blood?_

_Fog: Uh huh._

_Gohan: Am I going to die?_

_Fog: …_

_Sita: Hey, there's an idea…_

_ _

_ _

Bardock smirked at the dust and debris that was once called Earth.A planet that was merely chunks of land and rubble.His soldiers that were all dressed in the same black attire, stood behind him, staring off at the sight before them.Yes, this was certainly a day to remember.The Earth and their protectors had finally been destroyed and by who?Bardock, the greatest warrior in the universe.With some help from Fog, of course.But it was him and his genius mind that did all the work.Yes, he did it all!If it weren't for him, Fog would have never gotten this far without losing his precious temper.Grinning, Bardock turned his head and up to look at the still form of his kin, Son Gohan.The boy looked like he was sleeping, with his head hung in defeat and misery and hanging by the slacks of chains.Yes, it was indeed amazing that his very own blood was The Legendary.

And that was the reason why he agreed to Fog's wishes.Not only was he alive again, he would be able to see that precious boy in his dreams.His visions; the visions of the future. Fog would never be able to see them that were for him alone.Grinning, Bardock crossed his arms slowly.He had seen that precious boy ever after his son had defeated Frieza.In hell, he had dreamed of nothing else but that strong, unique boy.He had dreamed of Cell and how he had grown to challenge him and eventually destroy him…with help of course.This time, Bardock was determined not to give this boy any help.No one would help him this time; his kin would have to do it on his own if it killed him.

Because in his dreams, he had seen the Legendary.Trembling slightly with excitement, Bardock closed his eyes.Oh the Legendary…what a beautiful sight.In his world, Planet Vegeta, they had their own Legendary.And this boy was everything they had thought up about…and more.How ironic that the Legendary grew from the blood of the Saiyans…and human.Human, what a worthless gene.All they had were emotions; the Legendary had no emotions, right?

" Bardock," Kakarott whispered.Bardock opened his eyes and turned his head back to look at his son.But Kakarott's eyes were not on his lord but high above his head.Eyebrows falling, Bardock turned his head back around and looked up at the still form of Son Gohan.

Only the problem was, the boy was no longer hanging his head in defeat.The boy was no longer staying still.The boy was very much moving, his clothes ruffling in invisible wind.

And his eyes were opened, looking down at Bardock.

Those beautiful orbs of gold were looking down at him, shining with as much as light that took his home planet.They swirled with Knowledge…Grace…Bardock found it hard to breathe…Beautiful…Happiness…Sadness…Bardock took a slow step back from the hypnotizing eyes…Regret…Life…Death…and Forgiveness…

" Legendary…" Bardock whispered.


	26. Heat, Pressure, Control

Sita: Again, no idea what's going to happen in this chapter…oi…

Sita: Again, no idea what's going to happen in this chapter…oi… 

_Fog: Can I just kill him?_

_Gohan: HEY!_

_Sita: No you cant!_

_Fog: Why not?_

_Sita: Because he's so coooote!!_

_Gohan: *sweatdrop when she clings onto him* Sita…people are watching…_

_Sita: You're shy now because people are reading this!?_

_Gohan: *blushes*_

_Sita: OI! *runs off to shoot someone*_

_ _

_ _

Bardock gasped as he stared into Gohan's eyes.In just a split moment, the boy's hair had changed blond and though the aura around him wasn't visible, it was felt.It was strong, throbbing like a steady heartbeat and climbing to larger heights.It filled the room, like Fog's true form, and it seemed that everything felt heavier.Drearier.It was like Bardock was standing in a gravity chamber and the gravity had reached a height that was not even imaginable. Bardock wanted to collapse; he knew his warriors were having a hard time standing.

Also, the room had gotten incredibly hot.It was like the sun that was millions of miles away was right next to them.The heat was unbearable that Bardock wanted to scream and run away from the room; it felt like he was being cooked alive right then and there.His skin was on fire, his knees shook with weakness but he could not move an inch.No, those eyes wouldn't let him fall; let him do anything of his free will.Unlike Fog, this boy had complete and utter control.If he said 'Jump', Bardock would do it…if it were possible against the heavy pressure around his body.

Yes, this single form was doing it all.The pressure, the heat, and the control.He could stop it if he wanted to…but he didn't.He just continued to lie against the table, chains wrapped tightly on his wrists and stare down at Bardock.The clothes that covered the boy ruffled and ripped wildly, having no difficultly moving in the gravity…Bardock guessed that maybe Gohan was protected from the heat and gravity for it surely didn't phase him any.

" L-Legendary…" Bardock whispered again.The boy nodded curtly.

" Bardock," the child said and though it was also a whisper, Bardock heard it clearly.It was like he said it right in his ear and it was so soft…gentle…This boy would never hurt me…

Bardock shook himself.Not only was this boy causing everything around him, but also was beginning to control his mind.No!

Bardock's shocked face turned into that of a glare.The boy seemed unmoved.

" Stop it," Bardock hissed.

" I didn't do anything, Bardock," the boy whispered and again it felt like words on winds.

" You tried to-," Bardock started but The Legendary interrupted him.

" No, I didn't," he said softly. " There is no reason to take control of your mind."

" You can read my thoughts…" Bardock murmured.

" Yes," the boy agreed." I can do many things."And suddenly the chains that were around his wrist shattered.Shattered.Just broke apart and became dust.Blew away from his form.The Legendary floated to the ground and touched point with a silent tap, coming up to stand directly one foot in front of Bardock.

" And the first thing I'm going to do," The Legendary said softly," is free my friends." 


	27. Freedom

Whoa, I know its been a long time, but I'm in writer's block

Whoa, I know its been a long time, but I'm in writer's block.Figures huh?It would only come when I'm on a roll and the climax is here!AHH!Pressure…Stress…I'll try to do my best!

_ _

The Legendary walked past the shocked Bardock, quite calmly, and made his way to the three slaves…Vegeta, Kakarott, and Diamou.The stood in a tight line, staring in open mouth shock as the boy approached them.They trembled slightly as the gravity increased the nearer the boy got.

None of them noticed as Bardock began to change form.

Fog.

" Take my hand," The Legendary whispered, reaching his hand out towards the three soldiers." I'll release you from his hold."

The form behind the golden boy grew, expanded, darkened…

" Get away," Kakarott hissed.He tried to step back, but was unsuccessful.The gravity was too strong, the hold on the boy's eyes too powerful.It was way too hot.

Tentacles began to grow from the dark mist…

" Take my hand," The Legendary insisted gently." Please."

" Why should we?" Diamou growled." It would probably kill us."

" I wouldn't do that."

The tentacles snaked to the ground, coming closer…

" I wont hurt you," The Legendary promised. 

The three servants stepped back slowly, disbelieving the boy's tale.

" Let me show you," he said.He moved forward quickly and snatched Vegeta's arm before the Saiyan could pull it away.He held it tight and Vegeta shouted.

" Let go!" He screamed at the golden boy.

" No."

The tentacles rose again…

There were no bright lights.There was no big show.Only the simple blink of the full-bred Saiyan, his eyes becoming clear, and the permanent scowl on his face softened.He gazed down at The Legendary in confusion.

" Gohan?" He said.

The Legendary smiled – just as the tentacles wrapped their fogging hands around him.The boy was pulled and jerked back, towards the monster body that controlled the coil hands.

" Mine!" It hissed with laughter.

" Wrong!" The Legendary shouted and struggled but the tentacles held strong, never wavering in strength." You cannot have my light!Not without my corporation!"

" That's where YOU are wrong," Fog laughed." I'll suck your energy dry…and then you will have no choice but to join my endless power!"

The tentacles tightened and held strong, pulling the unwilling boy closer.The Legendary would never give in.Instead, he turned his face to the still captured friends, Kakarott and Diamou.

" I will free you!" The Legendary swore." My promise to Gohan!"

The Legendary raised his hand with difficulty, as a black arm held it.Light formed in the palm of his hand and it shot out.

" Be free…" The Legendary whispered and the ball became two and entered the shielding servants.

That was the last thing The Legendary saw before he was swallowed into darkness.

_New stories are coming in and that's what's keeping me so busy.I'm so sorry!They'll be posted here soon but they are, uh, yaoi.*hides from the yaoi haters*_


	28. Dark Barrier

_Mild cursing in here.I'm letting my writing take me where it wants to go.Beware!_

_ _

Gohan was drifting within darkness, a swallowing barrier that threatened to take his body whole.It suffocated him, squeezed his wreck body and gave him barely enough time to breathe.He was sure that the only thing that was keeping him intact was the burning power deep inside him, just below his heart.It pounded inside him, just like the darkness, and grew more persistent every time it gave a heart full squeeze.

Gohan wondered if his power would keep him alive through this one fatal battle.

The boy opened his eyes and immediately shut them as darkness swirled and tried to get in.Damnit!That was the last draw.The squeezing of the darkness, the angry hits against his eyes as it tries to get inside him.

Gohan began to panic.

He wanted to scream bloody murder, but the darkness would enter.He wanted to open his eyes and see his fate, but dared not for the consequences.He wanted to fight back, but found his strength leaving him in folds.Maybe the Legendary wasn't so strong after all.

Maybe the Legendary was just that.A Legend.

*****

Goku gave a mad battle cry as he powered up, reaching SSJ 2 with Vegeta.

" KA…MA….HA….MA….HAAAAAA!!!!!"

" GALIT GUN FIRE!!!!"

The two attacks swarm with electric power as they headed for their destination: Fog.Gold merged with blue and finally hit the black, disappearing within the mist.

Piccolo was behind Fog, charging up his own attack with a dark blue aura surrounding his tense body.Sweat glided down his forehead and his eyes were tightly closed in concentration.He felt the powerful attacks leave Goku and Vegeta and concentrated on their target, hoping for its immense and growing power to cease.

Funny thing was, it didn't.

And the attacks were still moving…

Piccolo's eyes snapped open and just in time, as a blue and gold attack nearly struck him dead on.Luckily, he had dodged to the side in time, his black gi pants catching the ki a bit.It burnt his green skin, nothing serious.

Piccolo looked at Fog, trying to figure out what had gone wrong.Maybe Fog had moved and missed the attacks.But that was simply impossible, Fog was way to large to do such an incredible feat.So how did the attacks get through him and-

Wait a moment.Through him!Of course!The attacks went straight through his body!It didn't even harm the son of a bitch and had nearly taken his head off.

' Goku, Vegeta!' Piccolo spoke telepathically, thanks to Kami.' Save your power!It goes right through him; he's not even getting harmed.It looks like we'll have to go in there manually to get Gohan back.' 

*****

" Gohan."

Gohan's eyebrows fell heavily over his eyes in concentration.He would call out to that voice, but it was impossible since the darkness clouded him in.

" Gohan, please answer me."

That voice was so familiar.It was kind and gentle.But it had a hard tone too, that of authority and yelling.He had grown up around that voice, when he had scraped his knee, it was there.When he had gone to bed, it was there…It was…

Mother?

" Gohan, its me."

MOTHER!


	29. Save Us

Gohan squirmed when something brushed his bleeding arm

_Ahah, I tried to make it sad…Tell me how I did._

Gohan squirmed when something brushed his bleeding arm.The darkness pressed harder against him, stilling his quivering body.Mother…Mother…Its Mom…

Strong arm circled around Gohan's shivering body, and held him close, tightly.Warm, strong arms that promised to support him and protect him.An embrace that was filled with compassion and love, promising that everything will always be all right in the end.

" Gohan…" the soft voice whispered.Filled with warmth, brushing his listening ear with its grace. " You're so cold Gohan."

The shivering little boy nodded, trying to curl up to the warmth that incased him.But being so cold in the pitch dark of death had frozen his hands and body to where they were, unable to move and embrace the mother that had always been there for him, had always pushed him to do the best he can.Embrace the mother he thought he had lost.

" Shh…" his mother hushed, holding her son tighter." Gohan, you can do this.You can fight him.Your power hasn't left you; it won't ever leave you.Use it, harness it.Save us."

Gohan wished so much that he could speak then.To say how much he loved her, how much he appreciated everything he had done for him in his life.To thank her, for making him who he was today.But none of these words were possible.So he did the only thing he could…

Gohan gave a small nod.Another wave of warmth wrapped around him before the strong arms left him to the darkness.

*****

They had tried; honestly they had.But it just couldn't be done.Each time the warriors neared the giant beast, Fog, a strong gust of immense power just whirled them away to the other side of the room.It was impossible to get close…Gohan was done for…

" We can't give up!" Goku ranted." He has my son!"

" What can we do?" Piccolo grunted as he picked himself up from the floor.His odd clothes were ruined; much like the others, and only partial parts remained upon their bodies.Goku pulled himself up from the ground with Vegeta, panting with the effort.He had…to save his son…

" I'm coming Gohan," Goku mumbled and raised two fingers to his forehead, eyes slipping close before bleeding and dirty cheeks.

" Goku, no!" Piccolo shouted and reached for his fighting partner but with a little 'whish' the mighty Saiyan disappeared, leaving only behind torn remains of his clothing.

" Goku!" Piccolo shouted, turning towards Fog who grew bigger in size.

" Stupid baka!" Vegeta cursed. " If he-."

But Vegeta's words were cut short by a startled, horrified scream that filled the room and rang against the walls of space.


	30. I am The Legendary

At first, the two warriors were startled by the horrified scream.Was that Goku?What could have possibly happened to him to make him scream like that?

And what if it was Gohan?

The scream started again, full of pain and anger this time.Piccolo covered his sensitive ears, grunting in pain.

" What…the hell…is that!?!" Piccolo growled, tilting his head away from the terrible voice.

" Its…Its Fog!" Vegeta screamed, stepping back in shock.

" What the hell is happening to him!?"

" How the hell should I know!?"

_( Oh yes, I love hell…)_

_ _

*****

Gohan trembled, but with all his might and mind, he concentrated on the throbbing power beneath his heart.He had the strength, Fog could not have him.Not if he didn't give up.He wouldn't give up, everyone was counting on him.Earth might be gone, but not the people.All of them were waiting for him to find the strength…Waiting for him to find the courage to face something on his own.

And he'd be damned if he wasn't going to do just that.

Drawing upon all the bent up courage he mustered, he brought his shaking hands outwards.The darkness swirled around him, trying to bring him back down, but he refused.Trembling, shaking, ready to crumble down again, but he refused.

Because he was The Legendary.

He was the last hope for Earth.

He was the only hope for Earth.

He was the Legendary.

Something stirred down beneath him and warmth flooded over.Immediately the coldness was gone.Warmth.Warmth.Nothing but heat.Flooding his body, encouraging him to move on.Yes, yes, he could do this.

Because he was The Legendary.

" Gohan."

Gohan's eyebrows fell heavily over his eyes and concentrated harder on the source of the warmth, the power.

" Gohan!"

Must not…lose control.He had to save everyone.Everyone was counting on him.The Legendary.Gohan.Together, they could do this.Because they were the same people.They had the same dreams.They had the same love.Hope.Fantasy.Anger.Fear.

The Legendary was Gohan.

" Gohan!"

And Gohan was The Legendary.

Slowly, the golden boy opened his eyes.Bright, blue green oceans of light pushed back the darkness as it tried to enter.Pushed back the coldness that tried to pull him back down to the ground.But not anymore.

Taking in a shaky breath of black cold air, the boy started to glow brighter.His aura grew stronger and began to spread, pushing back the blackness with ease.

" Not anymore!" Gohan yelled and with a cry, he powered up.Electricity shot through the air around him, flicking back the upending doom around him.The pressure was gone, the cold was gone, and soon, the darkness would be gone.

" Gohan!"

The golden boy blinked.Father.

" Father!" Gohan cried out.

" Gohan!Where are you!?"

" Get out!Get out now!"

" No!Gohan!"

" Do as I say! Get out! You'll only hurt me!"

" Gohan, please!"

" I said, get OUT!"

There was no reply.


	31. Impossible Becomes Possible

The ruffling of clothes, along with the scream of agony, filled the air

The ruffling of clothes, along with the scream of agony, filled the air.Piccolo and Vegeta stood side by side, gawking at the large form of black before them.The floor trembled with power and pieces of the room that were once invisible and showed the beauty of space, before to break apart.As they fell from the strong hold that held them, they would materialize and become visible before crashing against an invisible floor, shattering.

Suddenly Goku appeared in front of them, panting heavily.Black germs clung to his skin and black and silver outfit, as if like leeches, but Goku didn't seem to really notice them.

" Kakarott!"

" Gohan!" Goku shouted at Fog, with all his might, before he began to fall forward.Piccolo immediately caught the back of his neck and pulled him upright.Goku simply slumped to the floor then.

" What's wrong?" Piccolo asked.

" Energy…"

Piccolo opened his mouth to ask again but he jerked his head back up, like wise with Vegeta, as something caught their attention.

A large beam of light suddenly appeared from within the heavy darkness and escaped, slamming into an invisible wall.A howl of rage and pain soon followed.More light escaped the form of black, slamming into the ceiling, walls, and floors. The two standing warriors ducked, Goku barely keeping his eyes open to watch the fireworks.

Then something else began to appear from the enveloped darkness of hate and pain.It dragged, as if stuck in the dark form before them, and pushed with all its might to escape.

And then it started to push harder, the walls began to quake more and so hard, that Piccolo's legs began to get numb.Who was in there with Gohan? Who was trying to escape?What incredible power! Piccolo thought.Amazing, this being was stronger then ever imaginable…Greater then any Saiyan…

That's when Piccolo's eyes widen in complete shock.Because the figure that was trying to push through was someone he would have never imagined in a lifetime.The small form broke through, carrying another within a strong hold.Two bodies collapsed to the ground, and rolled from the angry mist, that gave a howl of hate.

It was Gohan and Bardock.

" Gohan?" Piccolo muttered, eyes wide and voice full of shock.It was impossible!Gohan could never have had the strength to escape Fog, even if he was in Super Saiyan Two.

But that was the funny thing…Gohan wasn't in form 2.In fact, he was just in stage one, at the lowest level…completely impossible…

Vegeta seemed to go through the same shock as well.Even seeing the second weird hairdo, unmistakable Goku's biological father, and the strength the small boy possessed.This is not possible! Vegeta screamed inside.A half-breed could NEVER possess this incredible power!Never, in his travels from planet to planet, had he heard about such incredible energy…except…

" You worthless being!!!" Fog raged." I'll kill you!!!"

" His body was never yours to begin with, Fog!" Gohan shouted back, getting up to his knees upon the black giant.Invisible wind from unknown sources blew up at the boy, blowing back his hair but nothing more.Blonde waves moving wildly with the electric filled air, he slowly began to stand up, but not with as much difficultly as the other warriors found themselves at.Slowly, the young warrior's gold passive eyes looked up at the huge form before him, looking like a mere white dot against a black cloud.

" This is the final battle, Fog!" Gohan screamed, before suddenly, the half-breed boy began to change.


	32. Light and Dark

The boy began to glow, but not of a gold aura but a white one.Surrounding the boy at first, it expanded like the growing strength of his power.The onlookers looked on in shock as the impossible became possible.It was just unreal that a being could contain so much power and not destroy oneself with so much of it.

Vegeta noted as the power level skyrocketed past 10 billion and onwards.

" Gohan…" Piccolo whispered then suddenly started covering his eyes, as the aura of the boy grew brighter stronger bigger…

*****

Gohan's mind raced.He had to do this one task.For the sake of mankind.If he could defeat Fog, then everything would be okay.He knew this because…because he had the power to…

No, cannot think ahead.He had to stay on task.He had to defeat Fog.For his father…Piccolo…even Vegeta-san.Yes, for every one he had lost…He would have again.

*****

Gohan slowly began to grow, stretching out longer and longer…Soon there was no longer a human boy standing before a giant black fog…But a bright light, a white mist, that started filling the room.The darkness retreated from the white, as if it was burned from the holy light it radiated off.Goku groaned and peered open his eyes more to watch as the light reached him and his companions.Like water, it rippled and waved around them and what coldness that filled the room from the darkness's presence immediately disappeared and was replaced by a wave of warmth.Goku sighed.Gohan…

" No!" Fog screamed." Impossible!"

" I'm your counterpart," The Legendary murmured. " Anything is possible."

Then the light attacked the dark.White and Black mashed together in fight, swirling around the other and squeezing the body of light or dark that filled the room.Swirling.Mashing.Light and Darkness truly fighting the each other.Blasts were exchanged from the almighty bodies and the whole room shaked and quaked.More pieces of the room fell to the ground and crashed without a sound.

A cry filled the air, the one from the Light and it revolted backwards.The Darkness closed in for another blow and the two bodies of light crashed to the floor.A thunder of energy, the roar of the clash, reached the three onlookers and they turned their heads away as a rush of energy washed over them and blew them back.

" This…is…mad!" Vegeta yelled, covering his face.

" Gohan!" Goku cried, turning his head away as they were hit with another wave.

" How is this possible!?" Piccolo yelled, holding onto his weak companion as he began to slide away.

" I don't know!" Goku screamed back." And their power levels are still rising!"

Another cry filled the air, this time from the darkness. The Light didn't give him a chance to retreat.Slamming the white body into the darkness, the two forms slammed into the farthest wall and a second cry of horrified pain escaped.

A blast of white filled the room, blinding all.


	33. Imprisoned

Hah, I found the PERFECT song that goes with The Legendary

_Hah, I found the PERFECT song that goes with The Legendary.Crawling by Linkin Park.Ultimate song, it describes the whole book perfectly…Anyway, enjoy this chapter!The Legendary is coming to a close!…Or is it?_

_ _

Goku tried to keep his eyes open through the light that fogged his entire vision.Had he been knocked out?Why couldn't he see?Gingerly, Goku reached out to the light surrounding him and was surprised to see his own hand.Looking down, he saw his body.Was he…in a dream?A white dream?

Where was he?

" Hello?" Goku asked quietly into the light.He heard his voice echo between space and time.Yes, space and time!That must be it, Goku thought as he looked around. Places like the Spirit and Time Chamber, where he had trained with Gohan to defeat Cell for one year.It had been that room, that place that had opened his closed eyes and seen his son in a new light.

A light that could save them all.A light that had the power to destroy Cell and any other rival that would descend upon Earth with its darkness.But never, in his wildest dreams, would he think his son contained so much power within himself.His kin was the…The Legendary.Fog's counterpart?No, it was way too much for his mind to comprehend.He could never imagine his child to more then that: His.Not something else, not something stronger.Not something he should had seen a long time ago but never took the time to notice.Damn him, he should have done something for Gohan.Did his kin know how to control the power that he had?Or would he turn into something worse, something like Fog.

Fog's counterpart.

His light to the dark.

How was it possible for his son to be such a being?

Goku opened his eyes that had closed during the period of his thoughts and lifted his head just in time to see a figure approach him from within the light.Eyes that widened slowly as the boy slowly took shape, black locks of hair falling into his eyes.Eyes that were just as black locked upon the man on his knees.Sadness was etched across the boy's fallen features, his white and gold clothes tattered and torn from a battle that seemed more from within himself then outside forces.

" Gohan…" Goku whispered and tried to rise to his feet but found he could not, for all the strength had left him from the sight of his son.Why so sad, Gohan? Goku thought, his own face beginning to fall into that of woe and sympathy.

The little boy stopped before his father and a choked noise escaped his lips before he spoke, " Father…"

Goku slowly rose his hands together to cup his son's achy face, " What's wrong?What happened?"

Small hands covered the larger ones and black eyebrows fell like the sorrowful eyes, " Fog is here."

" Where is here?"

" Between space and time.He will be forever locked here…for a price."

Goku stilled the thumb that has stroked his son's cheek and slowly, tentively, he licked his lips before whispering, " What price?"

" I wont be coming home, Papa."

At that, the bridge that had held the boy up, broke and with in came the tears that fell mercilessly down dirty cheeks.Shoulders shook and the strong body quivered.Goku shook his head disbelieving and grabbed his son desperately as if he was about to disappear any moment.Bringing his only child to his chest, he held him close, tightly, as he continued to shake his head in denial.

" No!"

" I'm so sorry, Father!" Gohan cried and clung onto the strong body that had protected him from evil time and time again.But he knew, that however strong and tight he held onto his dad, that he would soon disappear and become part of the world of light.Trapped forever for the crime he had committed against the law of life and death.He had no choice, he remembered, when Fog started gaining the upper hand.If he hadn't, he would be dead…or worse…

So he called forth this place with his endless power – the Land of End.It stretched on forever, the place between dimensions, time, and space.And when he had, he seemed to have broken some law.And now, forever would be stay here in this forbidden place with his arch enemy and never again see his Prince, his mentor, or his father again.

It was just too much.

~ " Gohan, please don't cry." ~

Gohan stilled his endless sorrow from his mind and looked inside, as a soft and gentle voice spoke to him.

~ " I can make it better." 

" How?"

" By mind and soul, I am part of you.So then, I am you.You can make it better.If you choose, you can do good to your imprisonment."

" What do you mean…?"

" You can travel from space and time and dimensions.This place will lead you to where they beg of your help.The Legendary's Help.And when your imprisonment, your torture, is over for this act, you can return home."

" Home…"

" Gohan, many people beg for your help.Please don't ignore their pleas." ~

Silence then filled Gohan's mind and startling himself, he realized he had stopped his crying.Eyes turning upwards, Gohan came to another startling discovery:

His father was crying.

With his face buried into Gohan's locks, he didn't realize he had started crying but once he did, he found he couldn't stop.But they were silent, endless tears that fell from his eyes, down his cheeks, and into the dark mass of hair beneath him.It wasn't fair that his son would be tortured for doing the universe good.He was only a boy; he had never experienced anything in his life and now…now he would be locked away and go mad.

" Father."

Startled, Goku opened his closed eyes and lifted his head to look down at his son's now dry eyes.

" Gohan…?"

" I'll come home again, someday, Father.Until then, this is the last thing I can do."

Pulling back slightly from his father's hold, Gohan held up something that had magically appeared in his hand.Gold light flashed across Goku's face as his eyes widened and his tears sparkled.

A Dragonball.

_Ah, I'm very satisfied with this chapter.Longer too.Will the next chapter be the last one…?Or will it be the beginning of an entire new series…?Stay tuned!_


	34. Rebirth

" Go...Gohan?" Goku asked questionately and looked up at his solemn son.The boy gripped the Dragon ball before bringing it close to his body.Eyes still on the dragon ball, hair like gold lit up and replaced the black.Slowly, gold eyes looked upon his creator, his father.

" It's the last dragon ball," the small boy murmured." The others were destroyed with the blast but this…this own survived."

Tilting his wrist just slightly, Gohan showed Goku the stars upon the ball.4 stars.

" With this…" Gohan said gently as he watched his father's shocked face. " I can remake the rest.The dragon will be reborn and you can make two wishes.For Earth to be restored and its people."

" And I can wish you to be free from here!" Goku exclaimed, a faint trace of joy crossing his features.But when his son did not react at all, the joy immediately vanished as quick as it came." …Can't I?"

" I'm afraid not even the Eternal Dragon can wish me back, Father," Gohan said softly.The boy reached out and gently touched his father's cheek." I don't know when I'll come back…so please remember me…"

Slowly, the boy leaned down and kissed his father one last time on the lips, " Good bye…Tell them good bye."

Goku could have sworn he felt something wet upon his cheek before it grew too bright to see.His son disappeared within the white and with a cry of dismay, Goku disappeared also.

*****

Gohan floated among the white hell, staring down at the power ball in his hand.His gold eyes, once bright and happy, were dull and faded as awful thoughts entered his mind.Many times had these dragon balls saved their lives, time and time again.Without them, many of Gohan's friends would have long past since dead, including his father.

It was depressing that in Gohan's hour of need that the dragon balls would not work for him.

Gohan gave a small sigh that barely left his lips.Everyone was waiting for him.Waiting to return home, back to the planet of blue.And maybe…maybe someday he could return also.

~ " Don't think like that." ~

Another sigh filled the air.Yes, he couldn't think such depressing, self-centered thoughts.He did have a job to do.Everyone WAS waiting.

Slowly, Gohan raised his hand with the ball, arm outstretched in front him.Floating between the air, a few feet above ground, silence hugged the air around him.A few moments passed, nothing but complete serenity and calm.

Gohan dropped his hand.But the ball stayed in the air where it was, slowly twirling around.Gohan stared at the ball, body tense and rigid.He had to relax.Taking calming breaths, Gohan willed himself to relax his body, mind, and soul.

That was when the ball struck.

With a jerking motion, the ball twirled and slammed into Gohan's chest and disappeared.A huff of air escaped from the shocked boy and he flew backwards from the force of the blow.Hands found their way to his unharmed chest, eyes wide and panting softly.

A cry of pain.

Gohan arched his whole body, hands leaving his chest to grow rigid near his side.Closing his eyes tightly, Gohan whimpered with a small cry, listening to it echo off the space of time, as he felt his body wish to explode.The pain in his chest was immense, throbbing so hard that Gohan's ears ached.

He could also hear everything.

Beyond mortal sight and ear, Gohan could hear soft cries in the background, pleading for help.Cries of pain.Cries of tears.Cries for help.Beyond his reach, they begged for his help.All of them dying.

I'm…coming… 

Gohan slowly peeked open his gold, tired eyes.Staring blankly at the ceiling of white, Gohan parted his lips to let out a soft sigh.

And that's when, one by one, the dragon balls escaped from his body.Out of his painful chest they went and surrounded the arched boy floating with in the air.All seven-dragon balls twirled among the air, throbbing with gold light.

A second sigh.

With that, Gohan began to fall from his floating bed and the dragon balls began to rise further into the air.And as the legendary boy hit the ground, the dragon balls disappeared within the white walls of space and time.

*****

Goku opened his eyes slowly to greet the warmth upon his face.Blue filled his vision as he stared the cloudless sky.Vaguely, Goku felt the grass curve around his body as the wind ran its invisible fingers through it.The warmth of the sun heated his body and the Saiyan felt content with his surroundings, almost peaceful.

The Earth warrior slowly rose to sit and continued staring at the blue of blue in the sky.He smiled faintly and looked down at his wife, ChiChi, who had rested beside his body.She looked up at him, her eyes drifting away from the sky, and smiled just as faintly.Gently she took his hand.

" Do you think he's watching us?" ChiChi asked.

Goku looked up at the sky, as if to see his son's eyes peering over the blue.But nothing within his sight could see something out of the ordinary.Slowly, he returned his eyes to his wife.

" I know he is," Goku answered and lowered down again in the grass and gently took ChiChi's lips with his own.If they had watched the sky just a little bit longer, they would have seen a streak of white, like a shooting star, go across the sky and disappear.

Fin… 

_ _

_ _

_or To Be Continued…_


End file.
